


Kinktober 2018 Voltron Fics

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Aftercare, Afterglow, Alpha!Gnov, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Hepta, Alpha!Ladnok, Alpha!Ranveig, Alpha!Sal, Alpha!Sendak, Alpha!Thace, Alpha!Zethrid, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Balls Play, Beta!Acxa, Beta!Ezor, Beta!Haxus, Beta!Kolivan, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Lumin, Beta!Sendak, Beta!Throk, Beta!Trugg, Beta!Zethrid, Blood, Blow Job, Body Worship, Bondage, Branding, Breast Worship, Bukakke, Chair Sex, Cloacal Sex, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Cock Worshipping, Collar, Costumes, Creampie, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dacryphilia, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy style sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Fisting, Fluff, Food-play, Frottage, Gags, Gang Bang, Glory Hole, Grooming, Groping, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hermaphrodite!Alfor, Hickies, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lactation, Latex, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Major Non-con, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Omega!C.G., Omega!Regris, Omega!Ulaz, Omega!Varkon, Omega!Zarkon, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet-play, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sadism, Scars, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sixty-nine, Size Difference, Spanking, Spitroasting, Spooning, Squirting, Sthenolagnia, Sticky, Stockings, Suspension, Tentacles, Threesome, Tickling, Tit-fucking, Vibrator, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Xenophilia, ballgag, belly bulge, blindfold, blowjob, clothed sex., corsette, cross-dressing, dildo, dub-con, feederism, fuckinf machine, handjob, hands and knees, hot-dogging, light role play, morning after sex, non-con, pile driver position, post-knotting, reverse cowboy, semi-public, solo!Haxus, straitjacket, striptease, stuffing kink, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Some delicious Voltron fics for Kinktober~





	1. Day 1: Blaytz/Lumin (Galra Servant) (Deep-throating)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober my lovelies~. Hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr sinfultrails

That palace was quiet tonight.

The guards were asleep, no one was patrolling the halls and the guests here were currently being shown around Daibazaal’s Capitol city. More specifically the clubs there to show them Galra can have a good time as well.

However not all the guests went out for a night on the town.

One in particular was happier staying back to give attention to a certain galra servant currently cleaning up the kitchens.

Lumin closed his eyes softly when hands gently tug on the collar of his uniform before he feels his lover press up against his back. A smile tugs on his mouth as he turns around and pulls the other close with a happy purr.

“Blaytz~”

Blaytz chuckled as he leaned down for a quick kiss, “Hello~” he lightly bumped his forehead to his, “Miss me?”

Those hands gently caress down the servant’s waist to his hips, feeling the familiar figure.

“Hmmm…you want to take this to my quarters?” He gently strokes over Blaytz’s back, eyes half lidded as he shivered from those soft touches. He grunts when he is lifted up and gently placed on the counter to sit on it.

“Why when we have a perfectly nice counter hmmm?”

“But I just cleaned…” he smiled though and shifted to make himself more comfortable on the hardwooden counter.

Blaytz crouched down smiling mischievously at him, “And? No one is around and no guards or sentries are up.”

In all his years serving Zarkon’s friends and guests, he never thought one of them would ever be interested in him like this. Especially someone like Blaytz, so carefree, flirtatious and capable of finding someone better than him and yet…

He shivered when the Nalquodian started to kiss over his inner thigh, those hands gently tugging on the strap holding up the skirt of his uniform. There’s a moment as Blaytz got comfortable before he takes the zipper in his sharp teeth to pull the zipper down.

“Mmmm…” Lumin blushes, his cock giving a small  twitch of delight from the sight of this strong Paladin currently crouched before him. 

Gently, his legs are lifted to rest on Blaytz’s shoulders before he looked down to watch him. Without breaking eye contact, Blaytz mouths over the undergarments slowly. He sucked over the outline of Lumin’s close, slurping softly as his slit soaked the fabric. The Galra bit his bottom lip as his cock starts to harden under the ministrations before those beautiful teeth close over the band of his underwear and tugs down 

The moment the cool air touched the skin, his cock slid out from its confines. And unintentionally hits Blaytz’s nose.

“…Well. Someone missed me~” 

Lumin’s face becomes dark violet and his ears pin back in embarrassment. The blush only grows darker when Blaytz stands slightly and causes Lumin to lay back on the counter.

“Whoa…!”

Blaytz licked his lips as he gives a deep rumbling purr, lightly rubbing the top of Lumin’s thighs. Slowly he licks up along the length humming as his lover gave a soft gasp as he swirls little patterns over the little scale ridges along the sides and long the top side of the pretty lavender shaft. 

One of Lumin’s hands gently stroke Blaytz’s fin like ears and antennae adoringly. The blue paladin gives a long lick up to the tip to lap up the light pink pre cum leaking out before he closes his mouth around it. Lumin’s thighs tremble as he moans quietly as Blaytz bobbed his head gently.

The Nalquodian looks up to watch the other as he slowly moves his head down. His lips were stretched half way when the tip hits the back of his throat. He gives a quietly groaned as he pulls back a moment taking a breath and licking his lips before he takes Lumin’s cock back in.

He breathed through his nose as he manages to take it down further. Lumin moaned as he resisted the urge to thrust his hips up as Blaytz sucks him a bit harder. 

Taking in a few breathes to relax his throat, Blaytz closed his eyes to better concentrate on taking Lumin down his throat.

“Aaaah…..aaah….! Oh quizna—aaaaaaa..!! Bla-Blaytz….!” Lumin’s eyes roll back as his cock slips down inch by inch over the warm soft tongue, scraping light along the gorgeous sharp teeth, and feeling those lips sliding along him.

Blaytz smirked slightly around the shaft when Lumin’s hand tightens on his head before he moved his head up and down, groaning around the cock.

“Slrrr…slrrr…!”

Lumin moaned a he pulled his hand back, covering his eyes and arching, “Oh stars please, please please….” he arched his hips up with a cry, “Please, nnnnngh….! Ooooh….!”

The bobbing of the other’s head starts to grow fast in pace as Blaytz grunts when those legs wrap around his head. He could felt more precut slowly drip down his relaxed throat and taste it in his tongue from earlier still. 

The fact that Lumin was getting reduced to such a needy, pleasure state just from getting his cock sucked made Blaytz shiver in delight.

“Nnnngh….Blaytz…I’m c-clo—”

Blaytz stills his bobbing, not moving an inch as he pins Lumin’s hips down and hears him whine. He waits a moment before he slowly slips the cock out of his throat and mouth with a smirk.

Lumin breathed heavily and gave a half hearted glare at him, “W-why did you s-stop…?”

Blaytz hummed and purrs a little before he licks his lips.

“Because…” he moved slowly up over him with a soft smirk, “You’re not cumming in my mouth tonight….,but somewhere much better.”

The Galra blushes hard again and shivers when Blaytz reaches down to pull off his own pants while leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss alone chases away the annoyance of being denied as he reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck. After all why should he get grumpy at getting to fuck his favorite person in the universe?


	2. Day 2: Lotor/Allura (Begging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing more pretty than having such a pretty princess begging for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this Lotura fic! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

People tended to make assumptions about their relationship.

He was respectful of her outside their private quarters. He followed her, gave his support, listened to her ideas before lightly correcting her and obeyed her orders with little questioning. The only times he did question her was when a plan of action may have detrimental consequences.

They were equals who trusted each other in the public eye, a Prince and Princess looking to bring peace to the universe. Some even believe Allura held the reigns of this relationship and sometimes she did.

But it was an entirely different scene when the door closed to their private room.

Lotor quietly stood over Allura on the floor, standing in a nice pair of snug jeans that hugged over his thighs and crotch just enough to give a good view. He had a slight smile on his face as he admires his handy work on his lover,

“Hnnnngh….mmmm….haaaa….”

The Altean Princess was tied with light lavender ropes that hold her arms behind her back and her legs tight together. Her long white hair was sprayed under her head as she was squirming softly. Held between her bound thighs up against her lacy pink panties was a vibrator humming almost quietly. 

She shivered and bites her bottom lip with a soft mewl as she tilted her head back, a lacy blindfold over her eyes. The soft creaking of a chair being pulled uo causes her ears to twitch before she hears Lotor hum.

The prince took a seat and leaned back with a smile as he holds the remote to the toy.

“You’re so beautiful like this….”

She bites her bottom lip as the vibrations increase slightly against her clit, “Hmmm…y-you think so..?” Her hands twitch under her body as she squirms a little bit, “Haaaa….haaa…mmmm, Lotor….!”

Her thighs clench slightly as the toy vibrates on her clit. Her slick started to form a wet spot on the crotch of her panties as she tilts her head back with a soft gasp. 

“Yes my princess?” He tilted his head with a smile, “Did you want something?”

“Stars a-above…hnnngh…!” She squirmed to try and move her hips for more friction from the toy as the thrumming heat spreads through her hips.

“My goodness, look how wet you’ve gotten my darling little slut,” His voice was a soft purr as he tilts his head, “I’m rather in awe you can produce so much slick after last week’s session….”

She opened her mouth and then gasped sharply as the vibrations increase as he spoke. Her body trembles as she arches, nipples perking slightly as her breasts were cradled in the ropes. 

“Fuck….!!! Pleeeease….! Oh stars above it’s so much….! Lotor….”

There’s another creak of the chair before she felt a presence over her. A soft hand gently strokes her hair back from her forehead and instantly she leaned into the cool skin of it

A kiss is lightly pressed to his lips as she whines needily, leaning up and to deepen in. His tongue lightly swipes over her bottom lip as he moves his hands down to caress over her skin and lightly trace down her sides.

He breaks the kiss gently panting, “Mmmm….”

“Lotor….” she sounded breathless as her fingers dig into the carpet beneath her back, “I’m….c-close….!”

“And?”

She painted and gave a small growl, “Y-you wouldn’t….!”

Suddenly the vibrations lowered and she whined as the pleasure lessens. Gritting her teeth she pins her ears back.

“You…come on!” She hissed.

“Ah, ah ah….” he raised a brow at her, “None of that attitude or else I will leave you hear for the night and do some late night work.”

Allura breathes heavily as she felt how close he was, breath lightly brushing over her cheek. She bites her bottom lip as fingers gently move over her breasts  lightly as she hears him hum.

“Lotor….”

“Do you want to cum?”

Her ears darken like her cheeks as a shiver runs up her back, “Y-Yes…please…”

His lips lightly brush over hers and she could almost feel his smile.

“Beg for it then,” Lotor purred deeply, “Tell me how much you want me to make you cum…”

Her eyes roll back under the mask as she gasps quietly when the level of the vibrator goes up again. Her head tilts back as her moans fill the room, gasping and panting.

“Mmmoooohoooo…..!”

“Well?”

Allura blushed harder before opening her mouth, “Please….”

“Hmmm?” Lotor arches a brow with a soft smile.

“Please….please l-lemme cum…please I’m so wet and warm there….!” She gasps as his hand slides down to lightly press the vibrator firmly on her twitching snatch. The soaked panties gave a clear outline of her pussy, her pretty folds releasing a fresh wave of slick.

She sobs softly and bucks, “Pleeeease….! I need it so bad..! I’m _aching_ for it! I….!”

Soft tears of pleasure sleep past the mask as she wiggles slightly. He watched her arch and squirming with need as she gasps sharply when he turns the dial slowly to a new level. A cry of pleasure escapes her as her toes curl.

“Please, Lotor…please it’s…please….I need to cum…! I need to cum, please it’s…!” She cuts herself off with a sob of pleasure.

He hums quietly as he watches her a moment ears twitching….then he leaned down and kissed her forehead, getting a good grip on the remote.

“You’re wish is my command, darling.”

He turned it to the highest level and kissed her to swallow her scream of pleasure.


	3. Day 3: Regris/Keith (Knifeplay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s more than one use for a blade, even if it seems unorthodox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, I love this little rarepair a lot and wanted to give it some love. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Amongst the Marmora, a blade holds many uses and meanings to the ones worthy to wield them.

They were a privilege to wield only earned through the difficult trials every member faced. A sword connected to the user’s life source to serve as a sign to others if they live or die. A powerful weapon that could bring even the Druids down with a well place strike.

Like they’re owners each one was unique in it shape, so that if a member was to be found their weapon would be their tag.

However, there were those amongst the Marmora who tended to use their blades for…unorthodoxed activities.

Regris quietly sat on the edge of his bed, lightly sharpening his blade with a special stone that wouldn’t damage the metal. He was mostly still in his uniform but his mask was down as he swishes his tail back and forth over the soft fabric of his comforter.

The bed creaks slightly from his lover currently handcuffed to the headboard, before he looks over when Keith’s foot lightly nudges his hip.

Keith was blushing as he laid back on the bed, hands cuffed over his head in just his underwear, breathing slowly to keep from squirming in anticipation. His cock was already semi hard and forming a bulge between his legs.

The Galra raised a brow as he gives a hard swipe over the stone before he slowly sets it down.

“I didn’t think your skin would be so smooth, Keith…after your trials I would think you’d at least have a scar or two….” he gently traces his fingers down Keith’s stomach with a soft purr. 

The half-Galra shivered as he arches into Regris’ light touch, those claws gently moving down past his belly button to his lightly tug on the hem of his panties. He gives a playful tug before lightly letting it snap down on to the skin.

Keith grunted before he looked at the knife still in Regris’ hand. His throat goes dry as his eyes widen a bit. 

“It reminds me of a canvas almost,” Regris slowly moved to lay beside him as he lightly hold the tip of his blade against Keith’s cheeks, the coolness of the metal sending a chill down his spine, “A perfect, clear canvas….”

Slowly, almost feather light, the blade slowly slides down Keith’s cheeks and down his neck. Keith’s breathing hitched as his cheeks darken.

“Does it excite you when I trace it over your skin?” Regris brushed his fingers through Keith’s hair, “Does the idea that with the slightest pressure I could make a few light red lines along your skin turn you on?”

Keith shivered and blushes. “Y…yes…”

Regris purred softly, leaning down to brush his lightly scarred lips over Keith’s, “Stars I bet you’d love it more if I just cut a mark where the others could see…it would be less messy than a bite mark but would get the message across….”

“Haaaa….mmmm…..” Keith blushed.

He knew Regris would never intentionally hurt him, that this was all just play….but stars the idea of being marked made his toes curls and goosebumps to form on his arms. He tilted his head back with a groan and bites his bottom lip as Regris kissed his chin before pulling away. Keith gave a soft whimper when the knife is pulled from his skin as well.

The galra moved down to sit by Keith’s legs, gently caressing a hand up his right thigh. Regris hummed to himself as he slowly twirls his blade between his fingers, the light reflecting off it beautifully as he looked pensive a moment. His yellow eyes looked to the underwear, a small smirk forming at the grown bulge between those soft pale legs.

“I think it’s time we removed these don’t you?”

Keith gasped as he felt the cool edge of the blade slip under his underwear slowly. His cock twitched at the sensation against the sensitive skin and over his pubic hair before Regris pulled the knife up. There’s a soft tearing sound as the knife slowly puts the fabric on one side.

The cool air was on his cock as it slowly stood up when the cloth loosened its grip.

“Hmmmm….well now looks like your hidden blade decided to come out,” Regris snickered softly at his own little joke.

Keith blushes before arching slightly when Regris repeated the motion on the other side of his underwear before lightly tugging it off and leaving him bare to the world.

“Aaaaah…I love your cock you know?” The tip of the knife slowly nudges the cock, making the half-human gasp. His hands twitch in their cuffs when his cock gives another twitch and his thighs tense.

A purr leaves Regris, “I really do….I love how it stretches my slit….Stars the idea of riding it makes me so wet…Stars I just want to pull open my suit and ride you right now…” he licked over his fingers as he catches a little pre cum that leaks from the tip of the cock and slowly lifts his blade up. Without breaking eye contact he licked along it to clean off the little white bead.

“Ooooh…fuck…fuck Regris you’re…mmmm…!” He tilted his head back as his toes dig into the soft blue comforter.

Regris smirked as he licks his lips before he slowly slips his blade back into its sheath. He slowly prods at the tip with a sharp claw before he leans down slowly.

“Hmmm…I think it’s time you used your blade, Keith….” 

He chuckled at the way the former Paladin’s cheeks darken to a soft pink when Regris stood and started unzipping the crotch of his suit.

 


	4. Day 4: Zarkon/Honerva (Spanking/Dacryphilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperess thinks her husband needs to be given a little…punishment. (set Pre-rift)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a mood for Zargar, so voila! Hope you enjoy, and it hasn’t been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Her footsteps were lighter than most here.

If he wasn’t paying attention he wouldn’t be able to hear her from his place on the floor. It was quite the position he found himself in:

On his hands and knees, naked with his forehead to the ground and pretty red and grey collar around his neck. His ears twitch as he takes in slow even breaths, listening for her footsteps. He needed to listen for her….

He almost arches when he feels her gentle fingers trace over the scale ridges between his shoulders and down his spine. He heard her humming quietly before those hands stop over his ass. Nails dig softly into the soft skin of his cheeks that has him give a quiet gasp.

“You were quite naughty today pet.”

Zarkon’s ears flop at her declaration, his cock giving a small twitch as she continues to get a good feel of his buttocks. He licks over his lips and blushes with the strain of trying not to buck his hips back.

Honerva pulled her hands away before she slowly crouched down beside him, still fully clothed in a simple, dark red dress and hair up on a bun.

A hand slowly touched the middle of his back.

“What is my important rule for during the day?” She hummed softly.

Zarkon blinked and thought a moment, “..Um…”

_SMACK!_

He jolts at the harsh strike over his ass. His breathing hitched at the stinging sensation over his right cheek, ears pinning back.

“You don’t interrupt me when I work,” She hissed softly, “Don’t tell me you forgot? Hmmmm….” 

He blushed and gulps quietly before remembering coming in today it’s the paladins to show them the new ship…while Honerva was in the process of working though he had noticed a bit that she had seemed..agitated.

“I….I’m so—”

_SMACK!_

_“_ Ah!” He dug his claws into the carpet at the second smack.

She clicked her tongue, “Hmmm…perhaps I have been going soft on you lately…rewarding you too much instead of making you work for it….” 

“M-Mistress…!”

_SMACK! SMACK!_

He yelled at the next two strikes that cause his toes to curl up. He breathed shakily before she starts rubbing directly over the sore spots with a quiet huff.

“Do not speak unless I tell you to. Understood?”

He opened his mouth a moment,…then nodded as he takes in a shaky breath.

“Good,” she narrowed her eyes with a small smirk “You want to be a good pet don’t you? Of course you do….” she slowly traced a fingers down his cock twitching between his legs slowly, “Because good pets take their punishments before being rewarded.”

He felt her hand slowly cradle his cock a moment…

**_SMACK!!!_ **

He gave a sharp gasp with his mouth open wide and eyes blurring slightly at the sharp pain of her slapping his balls. Zarkon made a soft sound in the back of his throat.

“Now then…I think you could handle 18 swats…” Honerva pulled her hands away from him a moment, “You should keep count because I’m going to ask how many it’s been, but if you make a mistake…well I need to start over. But you can handle it can’t you?”

He swallowed a lump down in his throat before closing his eyes, “Y-yes mistress…”

_SMACK!_

_“_ Good boy,”

He bites his bottom lip and braces himself. Already a heat was spreading on the skin of his vulnerable buttocks from the stinging of those smacks with his cock recovering from the harsh strike over it as well.

_I can do it….I’m a good pet…_

_……………_

He lost count after seven. The second attempt he lost it at thirteen.

The Emperor Of Daibazaal, the mighty Black Paladin, A great warrior and leader…was fighting back the way his throat tightens and his eyes growing slightly wet. 

His poor rear was aching as his thighs shake. Where her hands had struck he knew he would be bruised. His cock ached from the times she had smacked him there for not counting, the tip weeping with pre cum dribbling out.

“I am a little disappointed, pet,” She hummed quietly, “I thought you wanted a reward tonight…”

He sniffed a little at the words as his legs tremble.

“I would think you’d know how to keep count by now with all the times I would edge you…unless…” his finger lightly taps at the tender tip of his cook, watching those hips buck, “…Unless you’re enjoying this.”

He choked and whimpered as her hand gives his cock a squeeze. A dribble of cum seeps out slightly as he chokes back a sob.

Tears drip slowly from his eyes on to the floor as her thumb roughly flicks over the tip. He could feel her thumbnail light scrape along as her hands strokes over the scaled ridges on his length.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Her other hand continued his punishment.

“Stars your beautiful…with your ass all marked up…such a pretty shade of purple it makes…” She chuckled softly, “I didn’t think you’d enjoy this so much…but now I think maybe you should interrupt my work sometimes…”

He hiccuped as the tears don’t stop. The numbing pain and hot pleasure just were becoming too much as he tried to keep in place.

Honerva blinked when she saw the tears before her eyes soften a little. Aw her sweet pet…

“How many was there this time?” She raised her hand up a bit, growing sore from distributing the punishment, “….Answer correctly and it will stop.”

Zarkon swallowed as his ears twitch. His breathing was ragged as he tried to think whimpering quietly, “F…f….”

She raised her hand slowly as incentive.

“…F-fifteen….?”

She raised a brow a moment….then smiles as her hand lowers and she gently cradled his swollen testicles. 

“…Well done, my darling,” She leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

Her grips on his cock tightens as she increased the pace of her pumping, licking her lips as the soft cries and gasps her husband gave off. His cock was twitching in her grasp as his legs shook….!

A wail escapes him as he came on the floor before his knees give out.

She pulled away, releasing his cock before she slowly walked around to get a look at him. Zarkon was shaking as his tears increase, sobbing in a mix of relief, overstimulation and pain as he lays there. Each breath was hitching sob as he cries into the carpet.

He feels her hands slowly cradle his head when she’s kneels down and she guides his head to rest on her stomach. His body was spent as he weeps, staining her dress with tears.

He can hear her voice but not make out her words…

..and then he finds himself lying on the bed, the collar off and instead of the satin of a red dress, he now felt the soft fabric of a silky night gown. His sobs had subsided into soft hiccups as his eyes ache.

He felt his wife pull the blankets over him gently and press a soft kiss to his lips and then over his eyes.

“Mmm…mmmm….”

“Shhhh…don’t try to talk Zar…” she whispered as she strokes his head, “Just rest…we will talk soon when you’re rested….” she kissed his lips softly as his vision starts to go dark.

Sleep…yes…sleep sounded good.

Sleeping with his mistress sounded good.


	5. Day 5: Kolivan/Hunk (Feederism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan rarely get to indulge in rich, tasty meals. Hunk decides to go all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Kolivan Friday when I wrote this, so enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The kitchen smelled delicious. 

The scents of savory meat, spiced herbs and much more would make anyone passing by start to wet at the mouth. The fact that it was coming from Hunk’s personal kitchen only added to the appeal since the Yellow Paladin was a master of cooking himself. 

But no one was passing by this late in the evening when most retired for the day from work, missions and other things to keep people occupied on the base. Hence why no one would think someone was in there with Hunk.

Kolivan was breathing shakily, his arms tied behind his back in the chair behind him as he watches Hunk putting a fresh batch of what he called ‘apple fritters’ in a bowl. Two empty plates were on the table beside Kolivan, bits of it crumbling down from his chin as he breathes heavily.

Hunk hummed softly as he set them aside to let them cool while making the glaze like frosting for them.

The Marmora licked his lips slightly as he looks at the fresh batch of new food to eat. Already he felt his suit grow a little snug from all the food he ate so far: fried chicken, sausage, onions and peppers, and a nice thick milkshake to wash it down. 

So many new things he’s been trying tonight and so far his human lover hasn’t failed to disappoint.

He looked down with a blush on his face from how full he was beginning to feel, the way he was gasping for breath as his toes twitched at the residual sensation of having his mouth stuffed. Heat was beginning to spread through him as he squirms slightly.

“You doing ok there honey?”

His ears twitch as he looked up, blinking, “Hmm?”

A hand gently strokes along Kolivan’s jaw, thumb lightly stroking his chin and over his bottom lip. He blinked and looked up at him.

“Hey…” Hunk smiled kindly, leaning down and kissing his mouth softly, “This is the last plate. Can you try to eat at least half of it? You’ve already been doing so well even after all this time….”

Kolivan blushes and leaned in to nudge his forehead to his blushing. It’s been so long since he’s had anything besides food goo and military rations that he’d forgotten what a full stomach felt like.

The human kissed him softly again before he goes to get the plate of yummy fritters. 

A fingers gently tap at his chin, prompting him to open his mouth for the treat. He groans when the treat is pushed into his mouth slowly, some drool seeping out as he moves to stake as much as he could out of his lover’s hands. 

He swallows thickly and whimpers softly as he chews slowly. His jaw was sore from chewing earlier as a second fritter is carefully pushed into his mouth again. There’s a loud gurgle from his stomach in slight protest before one of those gentle hands gently rub over it,

“Oh wow, you’re have a bit of a tummy forming there, love,” Hunk chuckled softly, “Hmmm….you getting a little bloated?”

Kolivan manages to chew enough to swallow, opening his mouth to answer when more is pushed in. He chokes a little before taking in deep breaths. He can do this…he can eat it. He can…

“Just two more and then I’ll put the rest away for later yeah?”

The Galra whimpers and squirms a little as his cock gives a small twitch. Stars Hunk was so gentle and sweet to him. He was always so loving, a kind person. Even if he likes to feed him to the point of bursting, he never pushed past his limits.

He swallowed and opened his mouth.

The yellow paladins chuckled and leaned down to kiss him lovingly, gently twirling his braid in his fingers.

“You’re so pretty Kolivan….I love you,” he kissed him softly.

Kolivan would have melted if he was blue to as he leaned up to deepen the kiss. His cheeks were flushed as he deepens his kiss with a mewl.

“Hmmm….love you too….” he smiled a little shakily despite his cramping jaw.

Hunk only nudged his forehead to his with a smile before he starts feeding him again with a warm, loving smile.

Kolivan was all too happy to have more.


	6. Day 6: Lance/Shiro (Corsette/Cock Worship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance loves two things: looking pretty and sucking off his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this and woohoo for the season 8 trailer eh? Also this has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He took in a soft breath as he felt those strong hands tighten the laces.

The feeling of slight constrictionsent a small chill down his spine as the familiar cool metal of the prosthetic gently caresses down over his hip gently. It made him shift a bit before his head is tilted back and he’s kissed on the forehead.

Those nimble, calloused fingers lightly trace down the Blue paladin’s neck, over his adam’s apple once the corset is tied nice and snug around his waist.

It was such a pretty one too.

A periwinkle blue with a soft white lace flower patterns over it. It stopped just beneath his pecks as Lance’s cock was starting to stand erect as Shiro took a moment to caress and feel how well his work turned out.

Honestly if Shiro asked him, Lance would wear the corset all the time be it for a long, slow romp in their bed or nice quickie in the halls. The calming squeeze that holds everything together, the way he can feel the ribbons ever so lightly against his back…

“…Hmmmm….too tight sweetheart?” 

He shook his head with a small blush as he looks down in admiration at the pretty corset. He bites his bottom lip as Shiro slowly moved around so he was sitting on the bed in front of him with an knowing smirk.

“Good…that’s good. Don’t want to tie it too tight or risk you fainting…and I’m sure you don’t want that now do you my pretty cock slut?”

Lance’s eyes almost sparkle with his excitement as he watched Shiro slowly tug the zipper down almost teasingly. He licked his lips and shuffles forwards a bit on his knees looking up for permission. Shiro quirked a brow before he nods in confirmation, letting Lance lay his head on his thigh.

“You’re so pretty baby…you picked the perfect corset you know that?” Shiro stroked over the soft hair, “You know what would make it prettier?”

The Black Paladin carefully pulls his cock out, giving it a few soft strokes as Lance looked like he had just won the lottery. Those pretty blue eyes look up at the handsome older man a moment, again asking permission.

“S-sir….”

Shiro hummed as he gently holds Lance’s head in place, “Do you want it Lance?” He lightly rubs the tip over those soft lips, “Do you want my cock filling that pretty mouth of yours?” He smirks as his boyfriend  when he opens his mouth, panting.

“Y-yes sir…”

“Hmmm…I can a,ready picture it…my cock fucking your pretty mouth, spreading your lips wide over it…god I love seeing you suck me off….” he slowly gets a good hold on Lance’s hair before he pulls him forwards, “Go on then…lick me up before you take me down that lovely throat of yours.”

Lance was almost too eager to comply as he starts licking over the cock. His moans softly at the familiar texture of the veins beneath the foreskin as he rests his hands on Shiro’s thighs. His eyes roll back as he breathes in the familiar musky scent mixed with the smell of sweat and pre-cum. His own cock was hanging low with cum dribbling out the tip as his thighs shake.

He loved when he got to suck this lovely cock, how it filled his mouth and stretches his lips, Shiro’s scent making his eyes roll back.

If he’s in heaven he never wants to come down from earth.

He slowly licked along the underside to the tip, slowly flickering his tongue over it with a moan.

Shiro smiled down at him as his thumb lightly strokes Lance’s cheek as he slowly takes the tip into his mouth and gives a soft suckle. Normally Shiro would be telling him to hurry up or beginning to move his hips slow and soft to let him adjust to the girth in his mouth.

But tonight he let his lover savor his cock.

After all they had all night for other things.~


	7. Day 7: Kolivan/Macidus (Aphrodisiac)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macidus gave Kolivan a little something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing some kolidus. Once again I do not condone nor do I support Non-con in real life. Hope you enjoyed and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The food tasted off the moment it was shoved past his lips and the Druid’s hand smacked over his mouth to make sure he had swallowed it all down.

At first he had simply thought maybe it was outdated. Sometimes military grade rations were known to get stale after a while and left a bad aftertaste. And he didn’t say anything to his captor, not wishing to be punished again.

But then came the soft tingling heat. It started first in his belly and when he felt it he had a faint idea that it was poison. Had Macidus finally decided to end him? Allow him to rejoin his brethren?

Alas, just like fate, Macidus was not so merciful.

The heat started to spread down to his thighs and morphed into a delicious ache in his slit. His cock had hardened with pre cum dribbling from the tip on to the ground beneath him, his breathing grown ragged. 

When he started to whimper and squirm with a haze clouding his mind that was when Macidus had stepped in…

And thus next thing he had known he was tied in dark purple shadows that pin his arms behind his back and bound his legs together. His cheeks felt the cold stone under it and he whimpers as he felt the cool air against his bared slit. His cock remained contained with a noticeable bulge.

“Well, well it kicked in quite fast didn’t it?”

Kolivan whimpered when fresh slick seeps over his folds. He sensed Macidus standing over him, the presence making him shiver. He squirmed slightly and raised his hips up with a soft chirp before feeling fingers lightly stroke up and down over his slit.

He gasped and bucked his hips with a soft whimper. A small voice in his head hissed softly.

_You’re not suspended. Try to get away…!_

For a moment that seemed to make the haze lighten a bit as he tries to move away from the Druid. But his thighs kept shaking as more slick dribbles out when those fingers close over his clit while Macidus used his other hand to grope over his bulge.

Kolivan whined as his hips start to grind down into the wonderful sensation, his mind once again clouded by pleasure.

“Hmmmm, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised it worked this well….” the hand pulls away, causing Kolivan to give a sharp sob of need, before he heard the soft thump of robes hitting the floor.

_No…_

He raised his hips with a loud whine.

“Oh my, you certainly are desperate aren’t you?”

He moaned as those hands hold his hips and spreads his soft folds open to look at his warm crevice.

“Please….”

Macidus lightly traces small circles with his thumbs over his feverish skin, “I’m sorry what was that?”

“Please it aches…..!” His stomach churns slightly at the words leaving his mouth, “Please please please it aches, it’s hot and I’m so empty….”

_Damn you…damn this….when I’m free I’m going to KILL YOU…!_

“Not to worry, slut,” The Druid’s voice cuts through his thoughts as he’s pulled back, “I will give you what your body needs….”

……………..

Tears of pleasure course down his face as his slit clamps down over that thick, long shaft steadily thrusting into him. With each nudge of the tip into his spot has the stars flying around his vision.

Nails dig into his shoulders to hold his bound form in place, creating a sweet mix of soft pain and sharp pleasure. 

Every meeting of their hips as Kolivan whimpering and moaning as he bowed his head and got a god upside down look of that cock slamming into his slit. It spread him so wide and there’s was so much slick that drips on to the ground. His own cock was leaking through his suit as he lets out a sharp gasp.

Macidus growls as his thrusts grow harder, “You know where your place is Kolivan? Hmmm?”

“Mmmnnnngh….!” He bit his bottom lip as his slit tightens slightly. He…he was so close….!

“Right here,” Macidus growled deep in his throat, “Under me. Taking me in like the pretty whore you are…haaa…mmm….you take me in so nice—ah—I barely had to prepped you for it. And do you know the best part?”

His yellow eyes roll back as he feels climax approaching, his body trembling as what felt like a coil in his abdomen slowly began to tighten. He made soft sound of gibberish as he tried to respond but being fucked so wonderfully and the pleasure coursing through his body and causing his mind to go blanket from it.

_No…no…I’m not…._

The little voice was faint, almost completely overwhelmed…but he still heard it.

Even if he wasn’t really listening to it.

“This drug? It last _hours.”_

With one deep plunging thrusts, Kolivan’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream. His vision goes black a moment as his hands twitch and his thighs tense in that moment. There’s a soft splashing sound of what could only be fluid as Macidus pulled his still hard cock out.

The once Marmora leader bowed his head, panting with his ears pinning back to his skull as he squirted on to the ground shaking.

As he slowly came to his mind had a moment of clarity before he heard Macidus’ laugh.

“Sweet Stars Kolivan….” a hand pushes on his back as the sweet burning need returns, “Has I know what a treat I was in for I would have given you the aphrodisiac sooner….” he can heard Macidus licking his lips before he feels his folds spread open again.

“N…N….!” Kolivan slumped as the pleasure clouds his head once more,

“Yes….right where you belong, my pretty,” Those hands pull his hips back, “On you’re hands and knees like the needy slut you are….how the great blade leader had fallen.”

A quiet sniff leaves Kolivan as a soft tear drips down his cheek, before he loses himself to the pleasure.

With the bubbling shame taking a backseat.

 


	8. Day 8: Lotor/Acxa (Fisting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor lets Acxa take charge for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It was rare when the Prince wanted to give up control for a night.

For as long as she had known him, Lotor seemed to always be in control of what he was able to. Composed, cunning, thorough. A perfect strategist who knows how to work things into his favor without having to tell a single lie.

…At least that’s what he made people believe.

But here, now, in the privacy of his quarters, he didn’t have full control. 

Acxa smiles softly at him.

She was dressed in only a black velvet bra and a pretty thong that hid her bulge well beneath the pre-cum and slick soaked fabric. Her hands were quietly working on the ropes around his ankles as he was held up with his legs spread open for her. She watched him with a small glimmer to her eyes as his slit was twitching softly and his cock seep slightly at the tip. 

His arms were hung over his head as another rope loops under his back fro support, almost putting him in a slight arch.

Slowly Acxa walked forwards and gently caressed over his inner thighs. His hips buck slightly at the soft touch, a moan leaving him as she slid her thumbs over the folds of his slit.

“You’re so pretty you know that?”

Fingers lightly move to gently rub circles over the rim, collecting th slick dribbling out of her Prince with  a soft chuckle. After a moment she carefully slides a slim fingers inside him. Lotor gasps and arches lightly when he feels her lightly rub along the velvety walls. 

“It’s a great honor you know…being able to do this to you,” She slides her free hand up to rub over his clit slowly, relishing in the soft moans he gave off, “You always surprise and impress me with how much you’re willing to give, my lovely  Prince.”

“Aaaahl…Acxa….!”

She didn’t break her eyes away from him as a second finger slides in to curl inside him. 

“So cute when you’re blushing in pleasure and it’s me whose giving it to you…” she gives his knee a soft kiss, “So open and needy…..I would love to have you like this all the time if I could…..”

Lotor blushes deeper with a shy smile before shivering when a third finger slips into him. His long white hair hung down, the tips almost touching the floor as his legs tremble. He can’t help it. Acxa’s praise and compliments combined with her hands sent pulses of heat through him.

“That’s it…Just two more fingers before your nice and full my Prince….and then you get to suck me off after….”

“A-aaaah…! Hmmmm…!” His ears flop, tinted a dark purple at the tips as he whimpers needily, “Please…..!”

Her pinky slips in as a fresh wave of slick drips over her wrist, a soft purr leaving her at the wet sounds the slit made with each thrusting motion of her hand, 

Lotor squeaked as his toes curl as she gives her fingers a twist.

“Stars you’re so wet…I didn’t even need to bring lube tonight did I?” Acxa smiled and bites her bottom lip when she sees Lotor’s untouched cock twitch from the pleasure. 

She gives his as a nice grope before moving her thumb to join the rest of her hand inside him.

Lotor’s eyes widen as he throws his head back with a choke cry. He ground his hips down as her fist stills inside of him to allow the Prince a moment to adjust. She could feel his walls clench and ripple around her fist as she pinches his clit to send pleasure through him.

“Q-quiznak…quiznaaaaak…!!!!” Lotor whined as the soft tugs on the little bud makes the heat spread from his hips, throughout his suspended body. He gasps when she starts to move her hand back and forth inside him. 

Acxa never stopped watching how his face contorts with pleasure. There were no walls, nothing to hide just unbridled need and lust as well as submission coming across his face.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.


	9. Day 9: Zethrid/Ezor (Tit-fucking/Sthenolagnia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezor loves the feel of Zethrid’s muscles. Especially in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It wasn’t really a secret of how much Ezor adored her strong, gorgeous mate, Zethrid. 

Though the crew knew better than to tease her, they did find it quite endearing.  Thise little looks their captain’s mate gave her when she thought no one was looking, and the light touches over those muscular arms that could easily be mistook as a light pat of affection. 

It was truly adorable how the smaller woman seemed to have no shame over her adoration of her mate’s muscles. 

Hence why every chance she gets, Ezor would take any chance to see the beautiful, strong form under that armor. Slowly she lays back on the bed completely naked and watching as Zethrid drops her cape down with the pieces of her armor.

Ezor licked her lips at the sight of her mate’s back, seeing the intricate tattoos along her spine and left shoulder. A quiet mewl left the half-galra’s mouth as she slides a hand between her legs and watches Zethrid turn around in all her muscular glory. 

“Hehehe…you waisted no time did you?” 

A giggle answers Zethrid, “I can’t help it…any time I get to have with you in bed makes me want to get to the good stuff fast.”

The larger woman chuckled as she walked over, her cock hardening slightly as her eye roams over Ezor’s slim form. Slowly she climbed on to the bed and straddled her with those muscaulr, thick thighs that have crushed the skulls of many enemies in battle—and accidentally causing her mate to need a neck brace a few times—straddles Ezor’s waist.

“Hmmmm….want something?” Ezor smiled a little.

A chuckle escaped Zethrid before she gently groped over Ezor’s perky breasts. Slowly she massaged over the breasts, lightly rolling them the soft mounds together, earning a quiet moan from the smaller woman. Slowly Ezor gripped those gorgeous thighs as she bites her bottom lip.

She tilted her head back as she dug her nails lightly into those thighs, “Mmmmmoooooh….Zethyyyy~”

A sharp cry escapes her when calloused fingers lightly pinch her nipples and give small twists that make Ezor squirm with a blush. Her antennae wraps around one of Zethrid’s arms when she felt the older woman move up slowly before settling that gorgeous cock between those soft red tits.

Ezor’s cheeks darken to a tangerine color before sliding her hands up the lovely thighs, over the six pack abs, the strong shoulders and the sculpted biceps. She couldn’t help it. The feeling of those muscles working beneath her hands, how Zethrid could easily crush and destroy her with them and yet holds back….

It made her slit gush with slick as her own cock was standing erect, slip and pointed with ore cum dripping down the underside.

Zethrid groaned as she slowly pressed Ezor’s breasts around her own length, the cock having little ridges along the sides and underneath towards the bulbous tip. Those calloused thumbs rub over her nipples as she cried out with a soft gasp.

“Haaaa…..Zethy….mmm….!” 

“Yeah?” Zethrid purred, smirking softly down at her as she fucks those lovely bosoms. She could feel Ezor arching and smell the arousal coming off her as that antennae tightens around her arm a bit.

Ezor blushes as she now holds her hands up, making a grabbing motion, “Kiss me?”

Zethrid’s smirk melts into a soft smile as she leaned down, a rumbling purr leaving her as those hands gently stroke her ears and pull her down a bit. Ezor leans up and kisses her deeply with a happy moan.

Her big strong mate…powerful, passionate, protective…

She’d been there since the beginning with Lotor and now it was just them, their crew and taking on the universe…

_I love you so much._

 


	10. Day 10: Sendak/Lotor (Hair-pulling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the things Sendak loves about the Prince is that gorgeous hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry this is short but I hope you guys are enjoying these. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Galra didn’t normally didn’t have anything like hair. Normally they’ve just have crests of scales or fur, or even ridges. Those who did have hair were few and far inbetween and even then it was a dark hue of violet or blue.

Lotor’s hair was white as new fallen snow, going down to his lower back and shimmered in the dim violet lights as he let Sendak carefully run his claws through it. It was so soft and almost delicate to the touch.

If Sendak had wanted to he could hold it and use one claw to slice the lovely locks in one swipe.

Instead he wrapped them around his real hand and held him in place, pulling slightly so the prince had his hair back.

Lotor gave a soft gasp, his ears lowering slightly as he tilts his head back its a moan. The Commander’s cock rubbed gentle over his slit as his toes give a slight curl. The prosthetic gently holds Lotor’s waist as Sendak lightly pressed the tip of his phallus into him.

“Hmmmm….” Lotor gasped as his hair is pulled further back, causing his body to arche further. He moaned quietly as he adjusted to the cock sliding into him inch by delicious inch. 

There was a slight burn as he’s filled up, his ears darkening at the tips when Sendak gave him time to adjust.

In all the years he’s lived, the Prince can’t remember anyone treating him like this. Even with his hair in such a tight grip, the hold on his wrist was careful and gentle. Almost loving in a way no one has ever been to him.

Sendak purred deeply as he leans down to mouth at the prince’s shoulder, suckling softly on the skin to leave a dark hicky on it. He felt the walls ripple around his length as Lotor slowly was adjusting to his girth. Each breath was hitching as Sendak kissed up his throat before nipping st the side of his back.

“Aaaah…!” 

He chuckled at the Prince’s soft cry, “Such lovely sounds, my prince….”

He gives a gently tug on Lotor’s hair and hums at how his back arches just a touch further as Sendak began to roll his hips up to thrust into him. That lovely slit clenches around him with each thrust into the Prince, biting his botttom lip as he moves his prosthetic to pull him closer. 

Lotor turned his head slightly, eyes glazed as his he painted softly, “S-Sen…!”

He’s cut off by a kiss. He moaned softly and almost melted into it as he pushed his hips down to meet the other’s. The wonderful stretch, his spot being hit with each deep thrust, and the strong hold on his hair keeping his head up and tilted back, 

Sendak closed his eye as he broke the kiss and nuzzled softly into the side of Lotor’s head. His fur fluffed up slightly at the feel of that lovely hair in his fingers, against his cheek as he listens to his Prince moaning and gasping at his mercy. 

A slight smile graces his mouth out of sight of sight as he starts to pick up the pace.

If he had his way, he would have them stay like this forever.


	11. Day 11: Lance/Lotor (Cross-dressing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shows off his favorite dress to Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 more days, HOO BOY. I thought it would be cute to have Lance in a dress with his alien bf. hope you enjoy! Not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Lance hummed as he spun slowly in front of the mirror smiling at the glimmer of his dress’ blue sequins that give little bits of light on the walls. The dress was a blue backless one with a halter strap neckline. It stopped just above his thighs as he makes sure it held well.

He couldn’t help a small chuckle that leaves him as he fixes the little silver stud earrings humming softly. 

“Hmmmm, damn I look good~”

“In what? I’d like to see what exactly your surprise is please?”

A small smirk escapes the blue Paladin before he double checks to make sure his dress is fitting just right. He hummed softly before walking towards the closet door and taking in a deep breath to calm his thoughts.

_He will like it Lance. He likes you in anything you wear he said it himself._

It’s another deep breath before he slowly exits the closet…

………

Lotor was thankful he was sitting in a chair when his boyfriend stepped out of his dressing room closet. The moment he saw what he was wearing he was sure he would have fallen gracelessly on to the floor in surprise if not for the comfortable support of his seat.

His cheeks darkened to a deep violet color, pupils blown wide slightly and a quiet purr in his throat. 

The dress around Lance was snug. It hugged his curves and hips to accentuate his lovely figure and the little silver stud earrings added to the appeal of the sapphire blue. The little blue lights dance across the walls from the lamps as Lance walks over to him with a shimmy to his hips.

“Weeeeell? What do you think~?”

He put on a flirty smile to hide how anxious he actually was feeling. He leans on the armrest of the chair and cocks his hips with a small wink.

Lotor stares at him a good few minutes….then he pulled Lance forwards on to his lap, purring louder at the quiet yelp Lance gives. He leaned down and nuzzles his cheek.

“Gorgeous….just gorgeous…” he lightly ran his hand up Lance’s thigh, feeling the smooth, silky skin under his fingers.

The Blue Paladin blushes and smiles as he cuddles close to him, relief washing over him, “So I take it you like?”

The Prince leaned up and nudged his head under Lance’s chin a moment to lightly nibble his neck. Lance gasped quietly with a blush.

Even though they were still on the ship and his Lance’s quarters with the doors locked he still couldn’t help but take a quick look around to make sure no one was around to see. Sure it’s not a public dressing room, but one could never be careful!

“I love it, my Blue,” Lotor whispered with a small smile before he mouths a little more at his throat. 

Lance gave a little smile before he reached up and stroked Lotor’s hair, tilting his head back to give him more access. A hand slid off his care back and gently traces over his spine so lightly it sent chills through him. He shivered before he feels Lotor’s other hand gently caress up his thigh.

He pulled back to kiss his alien boyfriend on the lips, starting off soft and chaste before deepening softly. He moans softly as he slides one up his chest to around his neck before he feels Lotor grope between his legs.

“A-aaah…”

The hand gently gives Lance’s cock a small squeeze through his black, silk pantiee, making the human gasp softly and breaks the kiss to press his forehead to Lotor’s. He pants softly when he feels those gently finger slid under his panties and lightly grip his cock to give it a few gentle pumps.

Lance shivered before he hikes the skirt of his dress up and then turns so he’s sitting back into Lotor’s lap and spreading his legs for him.

“Hehe…if I knew this would be—mmmm—the reaction I got, th-then I would—aaahaaa…mmm….!—w-would have worn this sooner—aaaahaaaa….!”

Lotor smirked softly before he kissed over Lance’s shoulders. “I wish you would have as well….ah but you’re wearing it now~”

His soft chuckle it cut off when that gorgeous ass grinds back on his cock, making Lotor arch slightly to grind back against him. He bites his bottom lip and increasing the pace of stroking Lance.

Lance arched back against him as he reached reached down to place his and over Lotor’s as wonderful, pleasant heat pools in his abdomen and between his thighs.

“Mmmm…!”

“Tell me…” Lotor licked his lips before nuzzling Lance’s shoulder as he continues to pleasure him, “Do you have…other dresses like this?”

He panted a moment as he turns his head to look at him, cheeks tinted a soft red and eyes a bit glassy from pleasure. Yet he managed a small smile before answering breathlessly.

“Oh yeah…I got plenty more handsome.”

 


	12. Day 12: Drabbles (Licking/Rimming/Pet-Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo…I decided to do Drabbles for this day because I could not decide on which prompt for which pairing to do. Soooo….enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 days left folks. Hope you’re enjoying this! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Licking

Pairing: Ranveig/Sendak (Randak)

Warnings: grooming, afterglow, knotting, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Ranveig, Beta!Sendak) (set in Sendak’s Lieutenant days)

……………………….

He almost ripped the blankets of the bed when he felt the large Galra’s knot spreading him open as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He breathes heavily as his ears lower, slumping down.

The calloused fingers lightly trace over his clit beneath his balls, cock softening after coming so hard. Streaks of white stained over his chest as he felt himself coming down from the high of orgasm before he felt something along his neck.

Blearily, he tilted his head a bit to better look at what his commander was doing.

A blush touched his face when Ranveig moved to gently lap over the crest of his head, smoothing the fur there gently. Sendak purred quietly, before he moved to return the favor—

A hand touches his cheek to stop him.

“Rest. Let me do the work for now…” 

Sendak opened his mouth to reply but only a yawn escapes him before he just nods and slumps against him. He swears he almost feels a kiss pressed to his temple, but it must have been his sleep heavy mind having a wishful fantasy before he falls asleep.

…………………..

Title: Rimming

Pairing: Gnov/Sendak (Senov)

Warnings: femdom, rimming,  piledriver position, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Alpha!Gnov)

…………………..

Sendak gasped softly when he felt the tip of that soft tongue lightly probe over the cleft of his ass. His toes twitch as he gasps softly, feeling Gnov’s hand gently close over his ballsack and gently fondles him there.

A shudder runs through him, his fur fluffing up slightly as she swipes the tip of her tongue over the small hole below his tiny slit. Little patterns were traced over the rim, making him buck his hips up.

“Mmm….”

He gasps sharply when she wriggles her tongue inside slowly and carefully. That lovely tongue lightly spreads him open, pressing over the walls and getting it slick with her saliva.

“Aaaah….Gn-Gnov…! Oooh quiznak…!” He felt her chuckle softly before she gripped his cock and slowly pumps it to make him buck his hips up.

Gnov gave a quiet purr, just basking in the way Sendak fell apart just for her.

………………………

Title: Pet Play

Pairing: Blaytz/Lumin (Galra Servant) (Blaytant.)

Warnings: Leash, collar, D/s, oral sex, cloacal sex, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lumin)

……………………..

Lumin bites his bottom lip as the leash tugs him forwards.

The pretty blue color with silver star shaped studs glimmers softly in the light, as he manages to settle before his mate. He rested his head on his thighs and looked up at Blaytz with a soft blush.

He’s met with a soft grin as the blue paladins gently strokes his ears and crest with a soft purr. 

“You’re doing very well today…the training must be really paying off Hmm?” He playfully scratched Lumin’s ears, watching him shiver with a soft moan, “Yeah you’re a good boy aren’t you?” He slowly starts to tug Lumin closer, “And you know what a good boy gets for a reward right?”

The Galra starts panting softly in slight excitement as he is drawn closer to Blaytz’s cloacal. He looks up at him as he gives a small tentative lick over it….and groans when his face is pushed between those lovely thighs.

“Hmmm…you really enjoy your treat don’t you? Hmmm…” Blaytz smirked softly as he caresses over the little horns that form a crest on Lumin’s head.

Lumin just slowed his mouth over him and savored every bit of it.


	13. Day 13: Sendak/Haxus/Hepta (Gags/Creampies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak and Haxus demonstrate what good subs receive as rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so then, hmmm, 18 more days to go. Hope you guys enjoy and as not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

“Open.”

A shiver ran down his spine at the firm but gentle command, whispered into his ear. His eyes look to the pretty red ball gag held up to him before he opened his mouth obediently.

He moaned softly as it stretches his mouth while being tied firmly around his head before those hand gently trace a long his ears. A chuckle sounds from beside him and he looks slightly to the side with a quiet grunt.

Commander Sendak stood in all his naked glory, his fur soft looking and giving a soft glow from the soft neon red lightly. His prosthetic lay seated on the wall, as he slowly walks to crouch down in front of him.

Their eyes meet a moment, before he looks down out of respect.

Hepta could have melted when his commander strokes a hand over his head and ears. It elicited a muffled purr as he raised his hips up when he feels Haxus’s hands behind him, rubbing those nimble fingers over Hepta’s sopping wet slit.

“You did well today pet.”

The fingers pull from his slit before he feels nails lightly dig into his back and drag down teasingly. He shuddered at Sendak’s praise and Haxus’s claws,  a warm giddiness bubbling alongside the pleasured heat emanating through his body from between his thighs. 

Sendak now holds his chin and tilts his face up.

“Very well actually. You managed to save the fleet from a planetary disaster on that troublesome colony….you even impressed Haxus.”

The first lieutenant chuckled from behind him, before there’s a quiet zipping sound, “I’ll admit…I had my doubts, Hepta. But you’ve managed to prove me wrong…”

Something gently rubs over his wet folds as his thighs tremble in anticipation. He started to turn his head, before Sendak pulled him back to face him.

“You’ve been very good…so we believe you’ve earned this….” 

A whine escapes him when he feels Haxus’ cock slide into him. 

“You’ve earned a reward Hepta.”

…………………..

“Mmmmmmmm…!!!”

The room filled with the harsh slaps of Haxus fucking into him, hard and fast, and Hepta’s muffled moans as the slim, long cock hits right against his spot. Sendak was pumping his as he watched his lieutenants fucking in front of him and enjoying the look of ecstasy on Hepta’s face as he whines.

Haxus’s brows furrowed as he bows his head panting and growling as he was approaching orgasm. He leaned over the second lieutenant, angling his hips to slam harder into the sweet spot as the slit twitched around his cock…..!

He grunts loudly and stills as he cums inside him, causing Hepta to still and roll his eyes back as he follows suit. His thighs tremble as he grips the carpet. Haxus took a moment to catch his breath before he slowly slips out of his and Sendak’s pet.

Hepta was slumped slightly with his ass in the air as he mewls quietly into the gag. He barely noticed Sendak standing up from his spot in front of him and moving around as Haxus switches place with him.

“Stars look at you…” A strong, calloused hand gropes Hepta’s ass. 

The commander took a moment to admire Haxus’ cum dribbling from the filled slit before carefully slipping his own cock into Hepta. Thicker, and longer with distinct ridges along the sides, Hepta almost rips the carpet at being filled again.

“Mmmmm….!! Mmmmm mmmm mmmm….!” 

Sendak shifted a moment to get comfortable before he started to move.

Haxus chuckled softly as he gently holds Hepta’s face and watches those eyes look at him. He just loved how the moment of surprise, then realization crossed Hepta’s pretty eyes before giving in so easily. The first lieutenant leaned in and pressed light kisses to along the rim of the gag purring deeply.

“He feels good doesn’t he?”

Hepta whimpered soflrt and bucked his hips back as the thrusts began to grow a bit harder and faster.

“Nice and thick. Certainly bigger than me isn’t he? Ah but I suppose it doesn’t matter to you as long as you get our cocks inside you, little cum slut….” He purred and bumps his forehead to the other’s, “And I know how much you just love when we do that yes? You love it so much. Sometimes I think the times you slip away, you go to play with yourself. Imagining one of us fucking you and filling you up like the cum dumpster you are.”

Hepta rolled his eyes back with a loud moan into the gag. His body jerks slightly from the force of Sendak’s thrusts as they grow harder and rougher.

“Well after today…you’re getting your wish,” Haxus chuckled softly, “Were going to keep cumming inside you until your slit is overflowing….just like you’ve always dreamed. And if you continue this good work well…”

The second lieutenant blushed and mewls when Sendak leans forwards. He could feel the grin against the name of his neck.

“…we will reward you accordingly,” the commander chuckled hoarsely as he started to angle his hips to aim right for Hepta’s spot.

……………………

By the time it was Haxus’ fourth turn, Hepta was barely coherent as his commander was murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Drool was sitting eepinf around the gag and staining the floor as the wonderful fusion of slick and cum stains down his shaky thighs. 

At this point he barely felt Haxus cumming inside him, scratch and bite marks along his back and neck. There’s a slight tugging sensation of the first lieutenant pulling his cock out thought Hepta was far from empty.

He could make out their voices, muffled in the background before he felt the gag loosen around his head. There’s a soft pop as he breathes heavily before he feels Sendak’s arm slowly wrap around his chest and lift him up with ease. His feet drag slightly, unable to stand or his legs would cave in from the overstimulation.

Suddenly he’s facing his reflection, staring at his limp form. Haxus and asendak stood behind him and judging by their expressions, they were very pleased as Haxus slowly spreads Hepta’s legs open.

His cheeks darken and a pleased smile crosses his face when he sees thick amounts of cum stuffed in his overused slit. There’s red markings where the gag has been tied around his head as his ears flop down. He moaned quietly as his eyes begin to droop before Sendak gently shift his grip as Haxus released his legs. 

Hepta mewled quietly when he’s laid back on something warm and soft before he feels the weight and soft cure of his commander lay over his back gently. On the other side of him, Haxus gently wraps his arm around him and gently card his fingers through the short fur.

He feels chaste kisses to his head and he knows by the tone that he’s being praised before his vision starts to grow dark. 

The last thing he feels is Sendak’s rumbling purr from deep in his chest that’s pressed against Hepta’s back and Haxus’s lips lightly pressed over his sore ones.


	14. Day 14: Asphyxiation/Cunnilingus/Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo more Kinktober 2018 Drabbles tonight because my brain cannot decide one pairing and one or two prompts! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, 17 more days to go! Also Day 15 will be posted only on my A03 instead of tumblr. I will post a link to it on my tumblr! Trust me you’ll like what’s in it~. Also Ina is Leifdotter’s first name for those who don’t know. Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read
> 
> Also this chapter however was originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails.

Title: Asphyxiation

Pairing: Zethrid/Lotor (Zethtor)

Warnings: femdom, choking, slight dub-con, grinding, frottage, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lotor, Alpha!Zethrid)

………………………

He grunts as his back connected to the wall, choking softly at the strong hand around his throat. He choked softly and shakes, eyes looking down at her as he struggles for breath.

Zethrid smirked slightly at him as her hips were pushed between his, grinding their hips together. He could feel the bulge her cock made beneath the fabric of her suit.

Lotor basked and looked at her blearily. His thighs shake slightly as slick heat drips from his slit and his own cock twitching slightly from the friction his former general’s grinding caused. His face was slowly starting to darken slightly as he chokes.

“Heh…even after all this time, you still love it when I choke you?”

Her grip softened a moment, allowing him to breath in some air a moment. His eyes had started to water as he looks at her, biting his lip as his thighs tremble slightly. A euphoric high fills him as oxygen begins to return to his head.

“P….please…” he hissed hoarsely. 

Zethrid tilted her head before she closed both hands around his neck and starts to squeeze. Lotor chokes as his eyes roll back and he bucks his hips down in sheer bliss.

“Hmmm…I never could say no to you when you asked so nicely.”

………………………..

Title: Cunnilingus 

Pairing: Rizavi/Leifsdotter (Rizotter)

Warnings: oral sex, cunnilingus, 69, fingering.

………………………..

Rizavi groaned softly as she buries her face between the soft, pale freckled thighs of her girlfriend. She felt her grip on her hips tighten as she closes her mouth over her cunt and laced her folds in loving, firm licks.

She moaned as Ina pulls her hips down and shivers when she those gently fingers spread her folds open. She moans when one slips inside of her, making her bucks her hips back as Ina curls an arm around one of her thighs.

“Mmmmm….!” Rizavi ran her tongue along that lovely, pink pussy, gently spreading it open for between access. She gives a little nip and raised her hips up as Ina methodically moves her finger around inside her.

Ina was quiet as she worked her open, breathing heavily as she adds a second finger, shivering as she circles her fingers inside the other to rub over every spot she can. She uses her thumb to give Rizavi’s clit a firm rub and watches her arch her hips with a squeal.

“So….gorgeous…” Ina whispered before she gasps and bucks her hips, wrapping her legs around Rizavi’s head whining quietly.

Shivering, Rizavi’s eyes roll back as she slowly starts riding those wondering digits, clenching around them with a fresh bit of slick dripping down Ina’s hand.

………………………

Title: Tentacles

Pairing: Zarkon/Blaytz/Alfor, (Zarforaytz)  Zarkon/Tentacles, Alfor/Tentacles, Blaytz/Tentacles

Warnings: Tentacles sex, dub con, anal sex, sucking, hermaphrodite!Alfor, Cloacal sex, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

…………………….

Alfor groaned quietly when he felt something slide down his legs. He took in a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes, expecting to see the inside of their tents. 

He, Zarkon and Blaytz were supposed to meet Trigel and Gyrgan at the border of one of Dalterion’s forest regions…

So he was quite confused and embarrassed to find himself naked and behind held up by smooth, slick vines. He blinks a moment and looks around in confusion. How on earth had he…?!

When he opens his mouth to shout, he stops at the noises he hears. He looks around a moment at the ground. That sounded like Zarkon and Blaytz….but where were they—?!

Something tilts his chin up…and his cheeks darken in a blush at the same time his mouth drops open at the sight that greets him: wriggling, shifting Tentacles holding Zarkon and Blaytz together, the two tied together with Tentacles thrusting in and out of their mouth. There’s a mix of drool and a strange blue fluid that seeps out the sides of their stretched lips before the Altean’s eyes drift lower….

He barely notices the slick tentacle slowly slipping over his own slit while his eyes hyper focus on Zarkon’s being stuffed with two thick Tentacles while Blaytz had three along his cloaca; two thrusting in and out of it while the third keeps it spread open.

Zarkon gasped as his mouth his freed before a third tentacle slips into his ass, “Aaaah….! Aaaah aaah…fuuu….A-Alfor….!”

Alfor didn’t realize he was being lifted up towards them until he was laid over Zarkon’s back. For a moment he starts to squirm a bit. He doesn’t know what creature is doing this nor why it was, but he knows they had people waiting for them and they could stay here!

It was right the one of those Tentacles slips over the Altean’s cock and starts to massage it while another rubs over his wet folds and a third over his ass. He gasps and blushes as he bucks forwards with a hiss,

Zarkon looked back slightly, eyes glazed while Blaytz’s were rolled back. The Nalquodian grunts and moans as he sucks eagerly around his tentacle his toes curling. Alfor pants as a big one lightly traces over his slightly parted lips almost inisitantly.

…Perhaps the creature would let them go when it had its fill of the three of them.


	15. Day 15: Throk/Claw Guy (Overstimulation/Uniform)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throk decides to have a little fun with C.G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so! This fic, is a writting/art collab with my dear friend galra-slut on tumblr who is an amazing artist and this is 1 of 2 collabs we will be doing for Kinktober 2018, the second one being on the 31st. Make sure you give this lovely gal’s art a look because it is AMAAAAZIIIIING!
> 
> Here’s a link to her blog and the piece of part used in this fic:  
> http://galra-slut.tumblr.com/post/179070120232/kinktober-day-15-overstimulationuniform
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and has not been beta read.

He never thought he'd see a uniform like this again in his lifetime. Let alone wear it.

The bed was soft under his knees and prosthetic claws as he was facing a mirror in front of him. He bites his bottom lip as his ears fold back against his head, staring at his reflection:

It was a rather skanky version of a corporal's uniform. There was no fabric covering his stomach, his thighs nor his upper arms, his nipples lightly peaking out from under the top. His slit wasn't even properly covered with a soft opening of fabric giving simple,access to anyone who'd want a go. Though not the worst thing he's ever worn for sex, he can't help but blush at the sheer audacity that there were others out there that wore uniforms like this.

It didn't help that it was snug around his chest and private's and when he moved it rubbed over his slit and cock, already growing wet from the soft friction. He hears the doors open and looked to the mirror to see Throk enter the room. His fellow commander hummed quietly as he holds a small case in his hands that he sets on the night stand.

"Do you want to see what I found for you corporal?"

C.G. shuddered in anticipation, biting his bottom lip as he moves to be on his hands and knees, "Mmmmm..."

It was part of the planned scenario; He wore the skanky corporal uniform and let Throk reassert his dominance tonight in a little role playing. Besides he would be lying if he said he wasn't really into the idea of this.

He heard Throk's footsteps before something dangles in front of his face. His eyes widen slightly when he sees the silver chain with two purple clamps at the ends of it. Nipple clamps.

A shiver rushes through his spine before he looks at the mirror to see Throk standing over him. He was still in his commander uniform but had his crock plate opened showing his cock hanging between his slim thighs. Slowly a hand stroked over C.G.'s head and down the ponytail to lightly twirl it in his fingers with an almost fond smile.

"Hold still...I want to make sure these hold well..."

Throk climbed on to the bed to get behind his lover, taking a moment to look over his masterpiece of a lover. The way the outfit hugged over thenother's body, accenting the soft curve of those hips and seeing that lovely indigo blue skin on display just for him caused Throk to shiver in delight. He couldn't help the little rush of power that goes through him as he knelt behind C.G.

He leaned over his lover with the clamps in one hand before tugging the top up slightly to lightly caress and give one of the nipples a little pinch between his fingers. His smile morphed into a smirk when his actions cause C.G. to gasp softly and arch a little bit. He bites his bottom lip when his lover's hips push into his with slick leaking out the opening in his 'uniform''s crotch.

"Wet already?" There's a soft clicking sound, "You must really enjoy having the clamps on."

When his eyes return to the mirror, it was right when the clasps of the toy were closed their intended target. The pinch of the clamps made C.G. gasped and dig his prosthetic claws into the sheets as a quiet moan escapes him.

"Good...very good, my _corporal._ "

His cheeks flush when Throk tugs on the chain slightly to make the clamps tug on his tilts. That combined with being referred to as corporal caused a fresh bit of slick to stain the silky fabric of the outfit. His breaths hitched as Throk slowly moved to be kneeling behind him. He felt those nimble, slim fingers lightly ran down over his front, trace little patterns over his hips and thighs. It left a small ticklish sensation that has little goosebumps along his skin.

A gasp escapes him when Throk pulls his hips back a bit, tugging the split fabric between his legs open. The cool air of the room hits over his petal like folds, a small hood of skin covering his clit and his omega cock still tucked away in the snug pants.

Throk purred as he spreads the mound open with his thumbs, his nails digging into the soft skin with a soft chuckle.

"So wet corporal. I wonder if you would even need stretching to take my cock. Ah but I wouldn't want to risk damaging my favorite underling and have to wait to have you again..."

He lightly tugs the small hood over the clit down to lightly pinch and rub over it. C.G.'s upper body slumped down, his cheek resting on the soft sheets and no longer turned to look in the mirror. Little pulses of pleasure cause his thighs to twitch and toes to curl slightly with a breathy, soft moan escaping him.

"And I think tonight you've earned more than one orgasm..."

He blinked and started to push up a bit so he could turn his head to look at him—

"O-OOH!"

He gasped as he lost purchase on the sheets, eyes widening when two long fingers slip inside of him to press along his slick walls. Throk chuckled as he starts to twist and scissor them inside the warm crevice as it gives a series of small clenches. He gave the clit a small squeeze that makes C.G. raise his hips with a squeal.

"C-Commander...! Oooh Stars Commander sir...!"

Throk purred deeply, "It's only two fingers and you're already a mess? Tsk tsk tsk...goodness I must not be giving my prized corporal the attention he deserves..."

He gives the clit a small tug between his fingertips, giving a pleased smirk when it causes slick to practically gush around his fingers and on to the bed. He twists his hand to rub at just the right places inside his sub and listened to the wonderful sounds he drew out of him. Even though he's just using only two fingers.

The pretty slit started to spasm slightly when he brushes over the spot. A smirk forms before he released the clit and slides his free hand to grope over the bulge as he starts to flicker his fingers over the spot that only he fingers reach.

"Haaaa..haaaa...HAAA...!" C.G. arched as his eyes closed shut, breathing hitching with each flick of those fingers...!

Throk took that moment the lean down and give a few firm little licks over the clit.

His ears perk at the choked shout his lover gave and smirks when the slit clamps down around his fingers in orgasm. Almost as if trying to milk them of seed they didn't have. C.G. gasped and breathed heavily as his thighs and knees tremble from cumming from just those fingers and a few licks over the sensitive bud.

He mumbled a moment and slowly tries to push himself up.

A hand suddenly grips his ponytail and makes him lift his head up with the chain of the nipple clamps giving a small jingle at the sudden yank that has him pushing his upper body up to be level with his hips.

He found himself looking in the mirror again and could hear an almost wet sound. He saw Throk behind him, one hand with his hair in a tight hold and the other pumping his own cock to full hardness.

"C...C...Commander...!"

"I didn't say you'd get one orgasm tonight did I now?"

"N-No...aaah...!" His slit twitches when the tip of that lovely, long length slowly rubs over his sensitive folds.

Throk slowly positioned himself, kissing gently at the skin showing on C.G.'s back before working his way up to kiss his neck. He kept the hair in his one hand while the other slowly slides up the other's belly and to the pretty chain of the clamps.

"Well then prepare yourself, corporal. I'm not done it's you yet..."

He kissed his neck just as he pushes his cock into him and listens to the soft cry it elicits from his lover.

...

He doesn't know when the bed had started to rock under them. His head a a bit fuzzy from the heat spreading through him. It almost felt like his body was on fire as the ache between his thighs was becoming too much. The slaps of Throk's hips meeting his own seemed a bit far off as he rocks weakly back to meet them.

The top of his skanky uniform had been rolled up to show off his chest as his knees spread open a bit wider. One arm looked around his hips as the other had a good handful of his hair—still tied back, but slightly loosened from being pulled on—and held his head up to keep his eyes on the mirror.

He can't remember how many times he has cum so far. His eyes were a little blood shot from the tears of pleasure and bottom lip worried from biting into it. His slit clamped down over the cock when it starts to drive harder into him.

Had Throk come yet even? No no he would have felt it. Or he thinks he would have.

The slight weight on his back returns and when his eyes focus enough he sees Throk leaning over him and looking at the mirror too. Their eyes meet a moment before Throk leans in with a possessive look in his eyes and a smug smirk on his face.

"Look at yourself. Just look at the mess you've become, corporal," his hissed softly, "You look so hot like this you know that? So open and wanton...the face of someone not afraid to give into what they want..."

"Yes..." he panted breathlessly, "S-sir..."

C.G.'s mouth dropped open in a silent scream when the pace picks up again. His nipples ached from being squeezed for so long and when the chain so much as swings a certain way it only drives him closer to reaching climax. Slowly his tongue lolled out when his claws almost pierce right into the mattress.

"Siiiiiiir...!"

"And I'm the only one allowed to see you like this. You're my underling, right?" Throk pulls harder on the hair to tilt C.G.'s head back to look at him, "Right?"

C.G. choked before opening his mouth again, "YeeEEEEESSSS! YES YES SIR YES ONLY YOU—AAAAAHAAAAA!"

Throk snarled and stilled completely inside the other as he released warm, thick spunk into him.

He slumps heavily on to the bed twitching slightly with his lover's cock still inside him. He breathed heavily claws twitching slightly. He barely feels the other tug out of him slowly before he feels Throk slowly lay on top of him and gently kisses his temple. He blinked slowly and looked up a little bit at him with a sleepy smile. But when he tried to move up he slumped back down his body just slow and sluggish right now after so much at once.

Throk tilted his head a little at him before he kisses his mouth a little and murmurs something.

He couldn't tell what...but it felt like three syllables.

Thats what he thinks before he passes out into a fucked out slumber, content and satiated.

For now.


	16. Day 16: Nipple Play/Frottage/Body Worship/Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kinktober Drabbles because liked all the prompts~ and wanted them with different pairings. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 more days left! I really enjoyed the prompts today but couldn’t settle on one pairing! So more Drabbles! Hope you enjoy~ And has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Nipple Play

Pairing: Sendak/Shiro (Shendak)

Warnings: bondage, nipple play, nipple clamps, latex, cock cage.

………………………..

His hands twitched in the straps tying his hands to his ankles in a hogtied position. His body was clad in latex, save for his chest and his crotch. A rope around his neck held his head up, tied to a hook on the end of the table. His cock was out, hanging over the edge of the table and trapped in a metallic cage as his legs shake.

He was so painfully _hard._

Sharp fingers gently brush hair from Shiro’s face before he looks up panting softly as the weight of the nipple clamps gives a slightly sway from just one simple movement.

“Hmm….” Sendak smirked slowly down at him as he lightly rugs on the weighted clamps, “Goodness your nipples look quite sore Champion…”

“Aaaaah…aaaah….!” Shiro’s breathing hitched as he cock twitching withing the cage. His chest was aching as his toes curl needily. He panted as the commander carefully makes the weights sway slightly for a moment, teasing him. 

Honestly he never thought he’d find himself in such a position. Bound up, helpless, at the mercy of one of the most fierce commanders he’s heard of….

_And loving every minute of it._

Heat began to build up between Shiro’s thighs as he whimpers helplessly, “Mmmm…S-sir…!”

He gasps sharply when the weights are pulled off almost harshly. He trembles at the sweet ache from having them clamped so long with goosebumps running through him. There’s a moment that he only hears Sendak’s footsteps after his eyes close. Then he feels that hand slowly groping his pecs, lightly pinching one of the tender nipples.

“Aaaaaah….aaaaaaahaaaa…! Oh oh oh oh…!”

He could almost sense the pleased smirk Sendak gave him.

……………………

Title: Frottage

Pairing: Honerva/Zarkon (Zanerva)

Warnings: Frottage, non-penetrative sex, teasing, on the phone.

………………….

“I-I already told you Alfor, the Black Lion…is…recovering!”

“ _Is it really too much to ask that you let me at least run a scan on her?”_

_“_ Yes.” 

He took in a deep breath, shivering quietly when he feels her grind down every so slightly into his lap. Honerva sat with her data pad, seeming not to be paying attention as she directly sits on the bulge between his thighs.

Zarkon was barely paying attention to what his comrade was saying. His eyes were too busy focusing on how his wife’s gorgeous ass looked humping over his cock still contained within his pants. God’s why did she have to have such a gorgeous butt?

It was taking everything for him to not drop the call and hold those gorgeous hips and bend her over to—

“— _Zarkon!!”_

He jumps at Alfor’s shout, blinking when the jump causes him to buck his hips in between her thighs.

Honerva looked back a moment, before smirking and quirking a brow at him. Slowly she leans forwards and gives him a good view of the slick soaked spot between her thighs where he could see the outline of her cunt. 

If it were possible, steam would be blowing out his ears and nose.

“Aaahaaa…y-yes Alfor?” He gulped heavily when he hears his friend give a growl of frustration the go off on a rant. Even though Zarkon was quite distracted by…other things.

……………………….

Title: Body Worship

Pairing: Keith/Regris (Regreith)

Warnings body worship, xenophilia, hickies, nudity, fingering, ABO dynamics (Omega!Regris)

……………………….

“Wow…”

His tail swishes a little anxiously, looking up at his lover and partner as those violet eyes look over his body. Their armor was scattered across the room, blades placed together on the table, leaving the two completely naked.

Nothing to hide them. Completely open and vulnerable.

Regris blushed softly as his ears twitch slightly. He bites his bottom lips as Keith reached up and gently held his cheek in one hand, pressing his forehead to his. A slight smile tugs on the half-human’s lips as he leans down and kisses his chin lightly.

“You’re lovely Regris….”

He blushed deeper, reaching up to gently rubs his fingers down Keith’s back. He reveled in the feeling of the soft pale skin as Keith’s other hand explores down his front. The gentle fingers trace the pattern of his scales along his hips lovingly. 

Keith pressed gentle kisses down Regris’ neck with a hum as he traced of the powdered blue skin. There was a patch of scales around Regris’ thighs when the hand dipped slowly down between him.

“Aaaaaah….!” Regris tilted his head back to bare his neck, bucking lightly when Keith mouthed over his, suckling on the skin. He groaned quietly as he continues to suckle down the neck, over the galra’s shoulder and over his chest. He wanted to mark the gorgeous body beneath him, give small reminders of who was bringing him pleasure and loving him up.

His fingers trace the large labia, gently rubbing the rim of the slick opening before slipping his finger into him. He gently rubs along the walls slowly, chuckling quietly when Regris’s tail wraps around his tail.

_Stars…the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen…._

…………………..

Title: Sixty-Nine

Pairing: James/Kinkade (Jamkade)

Warnings: blowjob, deep throat, tears, 69 position, oral sex.

……………………

It was hard to focus as he felt the tip push against the back of his throat.

The wonderful mouth around his own cock made his thighs start to shake as his closed his eyes with a muffled moan. Slowly James thrust his hips down into his boyfriend’s mouth as he tries to adjust to the length inching down his throat.

Kinkade held James’ hips as he closes his eyes, sucking firmly around him while slowly bobbing his his steadily up and down. He gave a quiet hum as he fondled James’ balls slightly and smirked at the choked whimper he gave.

He gently kneads James’ buttocks, getting a good feel of the soft skin as he lightly dug his nails into it. 

“Ghhmmmmnngh….!” James blushed as his eyes grew a little wet before tears drip down his face from how far his jaw stretched.

In response, Kinkade bucked his hips up into that wonderful mouth. A shiver ran through his spine when he feels teeth lightly scrape over the foreskin before he starts to move his head faster on James’ cock.

He was thankful for the quiet night without a battle to worry about for a while. Especially if it meant some time with his lover


	17. Day 17: Sendak/Haxus (Masturbation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hours when he’s not working and has time to himself, Haxus relishes his alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right the , 14 days left of Kinktober. Hope you guys enjoy some Haxus getting attention and fantasizing! This has not been beta read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The moment his soft, plush pillows are set up just right to make a little nest on his bed, he relaxed a bit. 

Everything was where he wanted it. His armor was off and set on one of the chair in his small lieutenant quarters. He laid down slowly on the pillows “3@;8 g back on them as he opens his legs and takes a moment to bask in how he set up everything:

Some nice candles were lit to fill the room with a soothing scent, his bed set up so when he was done he could slump down to sleep, and his favorite toys on the night stand, waiting to be used.

He took in a deep breath before he picks up a good sized alpha grade dildo with a feature that would inflate the fake knot when it sensed his orgasm, then a little black bullet vibrator that was built to hold on to his folds and press against his clit and beneath his balls. 

Haxus took in a deep breath as he slowly slides a hand down to run through his soaked slit. After hours of being around his commander, hearing his speak, picking up his scent and having to be so close to him well….he wasn’t surprised to be this wet already.

He gave the rim of his slit a light tap before tracing around it as he bites his bottom lip. More slick seeps out and lightly stains his comforter before he slowly slips his fingers inside himself.

“Mmmmm….” he closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he picked up the little vibrator to clip on carefully before turning it on at the lowest setting, shuddering. 

Slowly, Haxus’ ears lower as he carefully fingers himself and uses his free hand to slowly pump his cock. Slowly his fingers rub alove the sensitive slick walls of his slit as he arches softly. 

He imagined how Sendak’s fingers might feel inside him from his flesh hand. They were long and thicker than his own slim fingers. Just the thought of those fingers inside him, stretching him out, hitting his spot where he couldn’t….

His cock twitches as it fully hardens from stroking himself as he stretches the crevice as far as he could. He opened his eyes a moment to look at the dildo. His own personally designed one he had commissioned on a small colony he visited on leave.

Although he doesn’t know what Sendak’s size was he trying to be…proportionate. Maybe adding a little more girth.

Haxus squeezed his thighs a bit to make the vibratory press a bit harder on his clit when the vibrations increase sending pulses of pleasure that causes a sweet heated ache to course through his hips. 

When enough slick dribbles down his hand Haxus reaches out for the dildo…

…………

“Aaaah…aaah….aaaaah….!”

The pillows supported Haxus’ upper body as he moved his hips up and down on his toy. He bites his bottom lip as the tip hits over his spot and causes his slit to gush a little more around the length.

The pleasure of the dildo inside him, the vibrator on his hardened clit and from his cock trapped between his hips and the pillows…

It was taking everything in him not to be loud. The walls maybe thick but they couldn’t hold in all the noises he made. The last thing Haxus wanted was to attract anyone’s attention, especially if it was the one he imagined doing this too.

He bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes when he feels the faux knot on his toy begin to take form. Oh stars he wished it was really Sendak he was riding right now. To feel his commander’s cock inside him, that prosthetic holding him up and Sendak’s real hand gripping his side. 

Haxus pushes his face into the pillow when the bullet vibrator goes to the highest setting. He cries out his commander’s name into the plush of the pillows as the bed began to rock from the sheer force of his bucking down.

“Sendak….! Sendak Sendak Sendak….! Aaaaahn…! Mmmm haaa…!”

There’s a soft ripping sound when he digs his claws into one pillow as his toes curl.

For a moment he forgot this wasn’t real. For a moment he could almost feel Sendak’s presence inside him, above him, and holding him. He knows once he cums though the fantasy would be over.

But right now? He allowed himself to indulge.


	18. Day 18: Fucking Machine/Latex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess knows how to make a mess of her lover~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right then 13 more days.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

When the machine started, his ears twitched slightly at the whir before he felt the toy slide into him. It was a slow start with the toy inching inside of him, stretching his slowly as it gave him small moments to adjust before being fully seated.

It was a special model created on Olkarion that was built to be able to sense when a user was ready, when to move to adjust before moving to fuck them. The pace however was controlled by whoever held the control.

A soft chuckled reached his ears before a hand gently caresses over his hair that was tied in a bun.

“You look pretty like this you know that?”

The gently fingers traced over the black latex covering his body with only the crotch open so the toy had full access to his slit. His arms were tied snugly back as his legs are strapped to the legs of the table. A shiver runs through him when her lovely fingers trace down his spine and drew a moan from him before pulling away.

Kolivan lowered his ears as he felt the heat spread over his neck and face as the machine began to move at a slow, easy pace. The ridges of the dildo rub over just the right spots inside him as his slit twitches around the thick girth. 

“I’m stunned this slut hole was able to adjust so quickly….” 

He heard her walks around before he caught a glimpse of her dress before a chair creaks from the weight of a person sitting down. He looked out the corner of his eye.

Allura picked up a cup of tea and leans back with a small, pleased smile.

“You must have really been looking forwards to this haven’t you, Kolivan,” she tilted her head, pushing her braid off her shoulder, “Though I suppose it’s been a while since you had a good cock in you. Especially one of my personalized ones.”

Her eyes go to the small chest siting in front of Kolivan that was now closed. If someone were to open it they’d be in for quite the shock at the amount of toys—ranging from vibrators to gags to dildos—that reside in there. One she had put together specifically for her lover.

She turned her attention back to Kolivan when he gives a groan when the tip of the toy his lightly over his spot.

Allura chuckled, “My my, it was long enough after all. I was worried when I commissioned it that it wouldn’t reach far enough. I know how much you just love when a cock is fucking you deep and hard.”

He could feel the burn if arousal and slight embarrassment at her words as he groans helplessly. There was a sudden soft clicking sound that causes his ears to flick and raise a moment before he turned his head slightly.

She had the remote on her hand, the dial turned to the next setting with a hum.

“Stars you’re so pretty like this, Kolivan…If I had my way I would never let you leave this room,” Allura lifts her cup of tea and sips quietly.

A soft groan leaves him as he bucks his hips slightly back when the setting turns up again. Kolivan bowed his head some of his hair coming loose from the bun he had tied it into.

“Mmmm…! P-Please Princess…!”

She smiles warmly at him and licked her lips at the delicious sight of him pushing his hips back to match the pace of the fucking machine. Her ears twitch at the soft gasps and moans he made. Such lovely sounds.

“Yes my lovely?” Her eyes were soft as she turns the notch.

“Aaaaah…! Aaaaah…! Ah ah ah ah…!” He arched his back up whining.

Those blue eyes watch him as he slumps and stops trying to keep up with the mouth rough and deep pace. His slit spasms slightly in heated pleasure as his toes curl and scrape over the floor.

“My beautiful Kolivan…” she shifts slightly trying hard not to squirm at the heat between her thighs, “You’re just so gorgeous. When you’ve cum a few times from the machine, I’ll eat you out. Would you like that my love?”

Kolivan moaned, “Yessss…! P-please Princess….aaaah…aaah….!”

Her eyes almost flash before she smirks.

“Yes…beg for your princess, my pretty, needy slut.”


	19. Day 19: Sendak/Hepta (Straitjacket/Cock-warming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hepta loves to serve his Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp! 12 more days left lovelies! Hope you’re enjoying this! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

No one was bothering the Commander today.

The guards had been relieved of duty for the day and if anyone was to try and open the doors to his office they’d find access was denied to them. Much to everyone’s chagrin especially corporals with reports to deliver and soldiers trying to gain approval.

Although if they only pressed their ears to the doors they might think twice about pitching a fit.

The leather crinkled slightly when he shifted around slightly. His legs are heals open with his slit giving small twitches at how full he was. He breathes shakily as his ears were lowered.

Sendak’s prosthetic rested on one of his thighs to keep him in place as he gently strokes over the skin with a quiet chuckle. His flesh hand was lightly typing at a screen as he shifted his hips to get a bit more comfortable in his chair. The movements caused Hepta to arched as his claws dug into the leather.

The sleeves were tied closed over his hands and buckles strapped his arms in place nice and tight. 

There was no way to move without grinding his hips down and making the cock slide over his spot. It would be so easy to…

But he wasn’t there for his pleasure, he was there to please his commander and mate. He dug his teeth lightly into the gag when Sendak moves again to lean over and pick up a data pad.

“Mmmm…”

“Ah ah ah, Lieutenant. Just a little longer…” the claw of his prosthetic lightly presses the claws into the bare thigh. The sensation caused Hepta to tilt his head back and bare his neck.

Chills spread through him when he felt those sharp fangs brushing ever so softly over the name of his neck. It would be so easy for Sendak to bite down and claim him right there and then…

Just the though alone had his slit clenching down needily, his clit hardened as his small cock was still contained. 

“Hmmmm….” Sendak rumbled as he ran his fingers along the front, with a soft smirk, “Your slit it so warm…it holds my cock so well. I could stay inside you forever and keep myself warm for hours.”

Hepta’s eyes rolls back at the thought. Oh…oh that sounded both exciting and dreadful at the same time. Exciting because he loves serving Sendak like this, loves the praise he gets for being so good, to feel so full and soaked. But dreadful because as a cock warmer he wouldn’t be fucked for a long while like he wanted to be right now.

“You would like that wouldn’t you? Of course you would…I wonder how the soldiers would react seeing you this way. Being a perfect cock warmer for me…” Sendak chuckled kissing the crook of his neck, “They’d probably stare at you….some with desire other with jealousy…maybe both…they can look at you, watch you taking my cock, waiting for me to fuck you…but they can never touch,” he growled deeply, “Because you’re _mine.”_

His eyes rolls back when Sendak gives a few rolls of his hips, making sure each one hits Hepta’s spot before stilling inside him again. He sobbed and lowered his ears whining needily with his legs quaking from the sudden onslaught of pleasure that stopped as suddenly as it and started.

There’s the sudden beep of a comm. 

Sendak tilted his head before looking at the data-pad, “Aaaah….Rall is requesting a call? Interesting….”

“Mmmmm…!”

“Ah ah ah!” Sendak held up a fingers, eye narrowed at him, “Remember. No noise when I’m speaking. Don’t you want your reward?”

He took in a shaky breath and looked down at the cock seated inside him, his rim stretched by the thick goth and lip soaked with slick and pre cum. 

A small nod answered Sendak before the commander moved his prosthetic to  grip the back of the straitjacket and gently held Hepta up by it when he pushed him forwards a bit. Hepta bites into the gag as the ridges of his commander’s cock rub along the soaked walls as his thigh shake. He moaned softly before silencing himself. His slit was aching to be fucked…

Those claws dig slightly into Hepta’s back in warning enforce the data pad beeps.

“This is Commander Sendak….”

Hepta closed his eyes with a shaky breath as his slit squelches quietly and he bows his head. 

_I’ll be good….I’ll be so good for you Commander…._


	20. Day 20: Shiro/Ulaz (Hot-dogging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz sneaks around with the champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are short a few of these prompts are a little out of my element but I’m trying! I hope you are enjoying it. Has not been beta read 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

This was risky.

This was risky and could end with one of them dead or in debted to someone. 

He still didn’t know what had influenced him into thinking this was a good idea. If the commanders or one of the blade agents ever found out about this he could get into serious trouble. It was looked down upon for Galra of his and higher stature to have a relationship with a gladiator.

But…stars this alien, this human as he called himself…he was unlike anyone Ulaz had ever met before. Even after being broken, humiliated, forced to fight the human….Shiro still seemed to retain the smallest flicker of hope.

It’s one of few things he found attractive about his human lover.

“Hmmmm….” His ears pinned back to his head when he felt Shiro’s hands on his hips.

“You have a great ass you know that?” 

Ulaz looked back slightly, kneeling on the ground and leaning his arms on the wall with the skirt of his uniform tugged up show his ass. It was clad in a sub pair of tights, lightly outlining his slit and the bulge of his cock through the cloth panel.

“Hmm….I suppose I have had worse things said to me before relieving my partner’s…” 

Shiro chuckled a little before he gently gripped Ulaz’s buttocks, smirking softly. He lightly kneaded his fingers, flesh and prosthetic, into the well rounded buttocks. Ulaz shivered when his ass cheeks are given a firm squeeze as the human was coping s good feel of them.

His slit twitches slightly at the feeling of having his ass groped. He shifted his hands along the wall as he arched his hips up a bit, biting his bottom lip. 

A purr leaves him when he feels a light kiss against the back of his head before he feels it.

Though Shiro’s cock wasn’t exactly as thick or big as an adult galra’s it still was not something to look down upon. Compared to past partners it was a welcomed change. 

It was smooth, no ridges only some thick veins along the length with the bulbous head. On the nights they fucked it filled him enough to bring him to orgasm, but there were other things they enjoyed to.

A soft gasp left Ulaz when he feels the cock settle between the cleft of his ass and slowly grinds between his cheeks. Precum dribbled slightly inbetween the buttocks as Shiro pressed them around his length. 

A soft moan leaves the human as Ulaz started to grind his hips back to help increase the friction around that lovely cock.

He bites his bottom lip when he hears the soft panting, before he feels Shiro’s breathing against his neck as he leaned over him.

“Fuck Laz…” he hissed as the thrusts began to increase slowly.

The way he said his little nickname…

It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine to his slit as a little slick seeps out from it.

Thank the stars the sentries and corporals were busy tonight.

 


	21. Day 21: Bukkake/Food-play/Suspension/Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kinktober Drabbles because I can’t decide on only one or two prompts. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right 10 more days everyone! Hope you’re enjoying this and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Bukkake

Pairing: Hepta/Commanders, Hepta/Sendak (Septa)

Warnings: gangbang, creampies, bukkake, facials, blindfold, oral sex, anal sex, ABO dynamics (Omega!Hepta, Alpha!Sendak, rests are alphas and betas)

………………………

A moan leaves him as he sucks on the cock in front him, licking along the underside eagerly, holding two others in his shaky hands. He could feel the cum on his face, dribbling down his chin and over his chest and back and thighs…

He moaned as a new cock slides into his stuffed ass, a squelch sounding from all the cum filling him. His slit twitches weakly as its stretched by a bigger cock, strong calloused hands groping his chest. 

He could hear the grunts of the commanders around him, shuddering in delight when one of them hits over his spot, groaning.

“Does he feel good?”

Hepta’s ears perk when he hears that familiar voice. He moaned before choking when the cock slips down his throat and begins to fuck his mouth.

He barely hears the confirmations of the other commanders. 

“Mmlk…ulk….”

“Good,” He heard his commander, Sendak, chuckle, “You can fuck him harder if you want.”

His scream of pleasure is muffled when he deepthroats the cock before gurgling as cum floods his mouth.

……………………

Title: Food-Play

Pairing: Vrepit Sal/Varkon (Salkon)

Warnings: chocolate syrup, light nipple play, bondage, groping, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sal, Omega!Varkon)

…………………..

Varkon shivered as his was tied to the chair, completely naked.

Strong hands gently grip over his soft belly, groping it and lightly rubbing it. A blush touches his cheeks as he looks shyly at Sal who had a smirk on his face. The cook leaned down and nuzzled Varkon, a soft purr leaving him as he reaches around him to the table.

“You look so yummy, my chubby bunny,” he chuckled kissing his chin softly.

The security guard shiver and then blushed when he sees the bottle of chocolate syrup in Sal’s hand. He gives a small, shy smile as his blush darkens when the bottle snaps open.

“Heh….you gonna use that?” He purred softly.

Sal kisses him deeply before he slowly held the bottle over Varkon’s chest and drizzles it along his pecks and nipples lightly. When the kiss breaks, he kissed down Varkon’s neck and slowly to the thin, bristle fur of his husband’s chest and lightly starts lapping the chocolate off.

Varkon bites his bottom lip and whimpers with his legs shifting. He felt himself grow wet as that mouth suckles the delicious syrup off and moves to his hardening nipples. That warm mother close over one and suckles.

“Aaaaah….aaaaaaah….!” His toes curl as he whimpers needily.

The tip of the soft tongue swirls around his nipple as he tilts his head back panting.

He loved when Sal did this.

…………………………..

Title: Suspension

Pairing: Blaytz/Lumin (Galra Servant)

Warnings: Latex, suspension, chains, blind fold, muzzle gag, handjob, ball play, D/s ABO dynamics (Beta!Lumin)

…………………………

The chains held his latex clad body up, lumping under his chest and waist with his arms tied behind him. His legs are belt at the knees and tied together so there was access to his exposed cock and calls.

Shaky breathes escape through the muzzle as he moans softly into the gag out of anticipation. When he feels the familiar hand gently caress down his back, he couldn’t help arching up into it.

“Look at you, baby….all nice and wrapped up just for me…”

Blaytz smiled as he gently slides his hand further down to grope Lumin’s ass humming softly. A fond look crossed the Nalquodian’s face as he gently slips one hand down to grip and stroke Lumin’s cock slow and teasing.

“Stars look at you baby….look at you…So pretty,” he rubbed his thumb over the tip, looking at the bead of pre cum on his thumb. 

The sound of Lumin’s moans were music to Blaytz’s finials as he gives a happy sigh. He watches those hips wiggle slightly to try and thrust into his hand…!

A squeal escapes him when Blaytz gripped his testicles in one hand and slowly pulls him forwards by them,

“Mmmmm! Mmmm mmmm MMMM!” Lumin gasps and whimpers before he slowly swings back and forth in the chains suspending him from the ground. He pants and moves his head back and forth to try and pinpoint where Blaytz wasbedore he balls are gently gripped again and given a light squeeze.

“So gorgeous Lumin….”

…………………….

Title: Branding 

Pairing: Ladnok/Trugg (Trudnok)

Warnings: vibrator, branding, bound and gagged, D/s, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Ladnok, Beta!Trugg)

…………………..

“Mmmmm….!”

The smoked slowly rises and billows across the ceiling to the vents above her. It leaves her trembling softly as warmth fills the room, and she listens to her dom work.

There’s a soft hiss before she hears Ladnok humming softly. 

The vibrator buzzes loudly between her legs, her thighs having long grown numb from the spreader bar keeping them open so long. Her toes curled as the older woman slowly comes in to view. 

Trugg mewled as her ears lower and she blushed softly as she drools around the gag in her mouth. 

Ladnok gives her a smile as she slowly runs a hand over one of those soft thighs and bums softly.

“Hmmm….are you ready to be marked?” Her mouth morphs into a smirk.

Trugg bucked her hips, “Mhm! Mhm mhm mhm!”

A chuckle answers her eagerness before she sees the soft red glow of the branding stick. She shivered and bites down into the gag in anticipation.

She could see Ladnok’s name written in their language on the brand before it descended upon her left thigh—

“MMMMMMMMMM!!!!”

She throws her head back at the searing pain that mixes with the numbing pleasure. Slick gushes out around the vibrator and drips on to the bed. She gasps and pants with wide eyes.

The only thing keeping her aware of everything was the grin and chuckle from her lover, Ladnok.


	22. Day 22: Gnov/Acxa/Trugg (Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa has some fun with some of the commanders, (Pre-Kral Zera)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo boy! Hope you guys are liking this! Again I’m so sorry it’s short. Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It had been a while since she’s done this with anyone.

Being a former General of Lotor, she hadn’t had time for things outside her work. She had the others to keep in line, plans to execute, things to retrieve for the Prince’s plans. Not time whatsoever to have for herself or her personal needs.

But now….now things have changed. 

She wasn’t a general, she was a soldier under Haggar, even if only temporarily. One of their group was gone, while their leader had run off from them before they could blink. The time between the betrayal and finding Sendak, well….it was an adjustment that gave her more time than she had anticipated.

The last thing she expected but did not unwelcome was her current position.

She choked slightly as the tip of that cock slowly brushes the back of her throat, those claws digging into her hair and lightly scraping her scalp. She grunts and shudders as her eyes roll back when the cock in her slit was fucking her in slow, plunging thrusts. Violet eyes look up at one of the two owners and blushes hard with a mewl. 

Gnov sat back in her chair as she thrusts slowly into the soft, warm mouth. Dark blue lipstick stains along her cock with each bob of Acxa’s head. 

The Advisor couldn’t help a small, fond smirk, gently running her fingers over those pretty horns. She just loved how this young beta’s mouth stretched around her cock, and how eager to please she looked. 

A muffled moan left Acxa, the noise vibrating around the length as she pushes her hips back to meet the other fucking her. Gnov looked up, her eyes settling on the commander.

“How does her slit feel Trugg?” 

The commander growled deep in her throat, as she gripped those lovely blue hips and increased the pace of her thrusts, “Fuck….it’s better than I imagined….”

She dug her fingers into that soft buttocks, nails lightly scratching the skin. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!” Acxa pushed her hips back, toes curling as the tip of that wonderful cock slams into her spot. 

The cock slid from her mouth with a pop as she pants and dug her nails into the ground with a whine. She looked up with hazy eyes her, little ears lowered and tits bouncing before she gasps in pleasure when Trugg leaned over her and slides her hands up her grope her breasts.

Gnov picked her lips, eyes flashing hungril as she slowly pulls Acxa back down to take her cock back in her mouth. 

“Stars we should have taken you a while ago,” Gnov hissed as she felt that lovely tongue lick along the ridges on the underside of her cock.

Trugg smirked softly, “Maybe after the Kral Zera, we’ll keep you as a pet~”

Acxa moaned quietly in response as her thighs tremble.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the thought.


	23. Day 23: Haggar/Raht (Scars/Size Difference)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haggar and Raht have some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 days left guys. Wow this is all coming together nicely! Hope you guys are enjoying, has not been beta read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The Witch’s quarters were nothing like her laboratory

In fact no one would believe this was where she slept—if and when she slept—within the Main Fleet. The bed was large and soft with a warm, dark purple comforter and there were some nice pillows to rest back on. 

The room was neat and organized unlike her lab stacked with shelves of different objects with no order or idea of what was where. You would have to wait for her to point it out or get it herself since she was the only one to somehow memorize where everything was. An organized chaos that many didn’t understand,

But in here, was a calming energy. It was almost like it was to balance out the chaos outside by being neat and tidy within the privacy of her quarters

It was a rare occurrence to be invited here. 

Haggar never showed much interest in the commanders outside her laboratory. In fact, many believed she held nothing but contempt and indifference to anyone not her Emperor or Druids.

Those many were not as lucky as General Raht

He shuddered softly as he laid back on the bed, his prosthetic arm on the night stand as the front of his armor had been unzipped from the chest down to his crotch. He shivers as those soft, small hands gently caress down his front, fingertips outlining his scars.

The small woman looked downstairs him, her robes slid down her thin shoulders and showing the dark red markings along her dark purple skin. Her long white hair drapes over her small breasts as her nails lightly dig into the skin of his stomach.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as her snug cunt clenches around him. Those pretty yellow eyes were closed as she bites her bottom lip and slowly rolls her hips. 

Using his flesh hand, he holds one of her hips as he rolls his hips up into hers, biting his lips when he feels the rim squeeze around him. He tilted his hands back as her hand slides up his front to gently caress over his throat. 

The scars on him were old and new. Years of fighting, warding off assasination attempts, playful roughhousing….and from his time with the Druids under Haggar’s watch.

When her hand tugs some of his uniform off his stump he took in a sharp breath. She leaned forwards, ehenhead coming up to his chest as she rolls her hips down to take more of him into her. He feels her fingers gently trace over the scared skin where his prosthetic connected.

“Mmmm….” he closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a shiver, “Aaaah….”

The pace of her movements starts to slowly pick up as he moved his hand across a few quintessence scars on her stomach. He stops at her thighs and uses his thumb to lightly rub her clit.

She pressed her forehead to his chest a moment, her back curving as she gives a gasp. Her hand grips on to the stump of his shoulder with a quiet moan.

He could feel the slick staining his hand as he began to rub harder and faster, growling softly. Stars she felt so so good….

He felt he thughs tense around hums as she digs the claws of her other hand into his chest, moaning and shivering needily. Her pussy pulses as his cock brushes over her spot. The pleasure of her clit being warm and the sweet stretch of that cock….

A blush comes over his face when she looks up at him with this yellow eyes glowing. She moves her hand down and puts it over his larger one insistently. 

He could engulf her hands in his flesh one if he wanted to. He started to move his hips up to meet hers, giving a small growl as he feels more slick gush out of her. The half of his cock inside her twitches softly as his head hits against her cervix.

Haggar shuddered before she leans forwards as far as she could without his length slipping out of her. 

In a soft, hoarse, pleasure laced voice, she hissed softly.

“ _Mine.”_


	24. Day 24: Throk/Narti (Shower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a good thing commanders have their own private bathrooms. (pre -season 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy 7 days left! Was in a Thrarti mood, I hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The spray of the shower was warm on him.

It spreads through his body, relaxing the muscles along his back and his hips while soaking through his fur. He felt almost like he wa back in bed but being warped in a warm waterfall instead of the comforter he used. 

He reached up slowly to smooth his hands over his head, pressing his soaked ears back against his head. 

Stars was he thankful to have his own shower. The days of corporal barracks crowding and dealing with naked soldiers trying to shove each other aside to get a chance at being clean after training we’re far in the past now. He had his own private little shower here in his garters where he could use as much warm water as he wished.

The soft hiss of the shower curtain being pulled back causes him pause.

“Krrrrrr?”

Throk turned his head to look at the familiar eyeless face of one of Lotor’s generals standing completely naked with scratches of last night decorating her hips and sides. He stares at her a moment, before he huffs.

“Are you coming in or going to just stand there?”

Narti stands a moment, her tail swishing…then she clicks before slowly stepping into the water. She makes sure she has a good footing along the slick floor before stepping in and sliding the curtain close.

He lets her feel around a moment, her hands calloused from many years of fighting. She slowly slid her fingertips up his bicep, over his shoulder and then to his chest where she moved around to be in front of him and pushing her face into his chest clicking softly.

He looked down at his lover. Heh…lover. In all his millennia he never thought he’d be calling one of Lotor’s that. Yet here they were.

Carefully he slides a hand up her back to th top of her head, gently stroking the space between her cute little ears. 

The water cascades down her shoulders, over her scales gently. They starts to shiver slightly as a trilling purr escapes her. He feels her hands slide under his arms and hold his shoulders as she presses closer to him purring deeply.

“Mrrrrrr~”

Throk’s ears perk under the spray when her tail lightly caresses up his inner thigh and to his softened cock. 

Brow raising, he chuckled a little, “Hmmm….round two I see?”

She opened her mouth slowly and gave an affectionate lick to his chin in answer.

……………………

If anyone were to walk into Throk’s quarters in that moment they would hear a rhythmic wet slapping sound that sound from beh7nd his bathroom door. 

If the ruined rumpled sheets weren’t enough of a giveaway to what was going on, then the sounds themselves eradicated all doubt. A high pitched trill sounded from within.

Narti dug her nails into his back as she felt the wall behind her. She crooned and chirped as she felt that cock fuck her cunt, bits of cum from last night dribbling out the rim. The slab of his balls against her folds makes her tilt her head back with a soft think.

“Rrrrrr…! Kkkrrreeeeeaaaaarrr….!!” 

She could hear him panting over her before she felt his hips shift and suddenly she felt like little explosions of bliss were filling her head. The pleasure hits her like a sledgehammer, making her tighten her legs around him as her claws drag down his back. 

Already she felt bits of his fur under her nails, and the familiar thickness of blood before it’s swept up by the water.

“Mmmmmrrrr…!”

“Stars…oh stars….fuck….Narti…” she feels his mouth light press to her head as he whispers softly against ear forehead. 

She wrapped her tail around his leg, chirping softly as she feels him kiss over her head, down the side of her face and to her jawline. A quiet keen escapes her when he begins to go harder and faster into her.

Tilting her head back, she could feel his eyes on her, on her neck as she held on to him as tight as her body allowed. Her breathing grows harder and faster as she whines helplessly and needily.

“Mmmm…mmmrrrrr..krrrr….!”

Throk growled as he felt himself growing closer. Just a bit more, a little more…!

He opened his mouth a moment, wanting to say it to her. One thing he hasn’t said to anyone who was once significant to him in a long time….

Instead he lets out a loud groan as orgasm approached,

Narti opened her mouth with a loud keen as she came around him, fangs showing and tongue out as the familiar warmth of cum spirts inside her. She feels Throk shaking against her a moment before his knees give out a bit.

A sharp click escapes her at the sudden shift in position before she feels his hands gently pull her closer and making sure her head was pillowed against the crook of his neck. He kissed her nose softly.

_Hmmm….What a nice start to the morning._


	25. Day 25: Lotor/Allura (Tickling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and Princess get playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more days holy cow. Have something fluffy, silly and marginally smut related. Enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

She hummed a bit when she felt a light caress along her hip. 

For a moment she doesn’t move, only laying there in deep blissful slumber. The familiar presence of her lover pressed against her back, curling around her and blocking the sun from her side of the bed.

By the state of the bed and the room at the moment, it did not take one of a high I.Q. to know what went on here last night.

The blankets were covering their hips, the sheets were ruffled and stained, their clothes littered the floor and love bites litter each other’s necks. Lips lightly brush along Allura’s neck that causes her mouth to twitch in a little smile.

“Mmmm….” she reached up and lightly slides her fingers into his hair, “Morning…”

A soft kiss is pressed to her chin before he pulls her closer. “Mmmm…morning,” he purred softly.

A giggle escapes her, before she cuts herself up with a soft mewl when she shifts a certain way and is reminded that he’s still inside of her. A smirk forms on her face as she sleepily lays back down.

“Hmmm….I see you’re enjoying things down there….” 

Lotor shivered and pressed his forehead against the back of her head with a soft groan when her cunt gives a little clench around his softened cock. The knot had deflated though it could still be felt against the rim of her slit. 

A purr escapes the prince before he starts to slowly sit up and pull out of her.

“And where do you think you’re going hmm?”

He paused and looked down at her, “Ah well I was going to pull out and then go and take a shower before he have to go and work on the ships more.”

“No were not.”

He raised his brows at her, “No?”

She shook her head sleepily as she lays her head on the pillow with a content hum and pushed her hips back to keep him inside, “No. Were staying right here.”

“…Uh-huh. And how are we to finish the ships from here, my dear?” He raised a brow at her.

He slowly slipped his hands over her sides, waiting for her answer as he slides his leg up over her hips.

Allura hummed as she licked her lips and tilted her head back, with a soft smile.

“Hmmm….if you can try to make me get up and out of this bed, then I will be happy to go and tend to the ships, yes?”

Lotor raised his brows down at her, “Really now. Well then.”

A sudden squeak escapes her when Lotor’s fingers suddenly wiggle under her armpits.

“I accept your challenge.”

A loud squeal sounds through the bedroom as Allura jumps when he tickles her under her pit. She squeaks and squirms as she pushes her hips back with a snort. Lotor snickered softly down at her as he moves his fingers up and down from her pits down her sides and up again.

“AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOHOHOHO OH STARS LO-LO-LOTOR! AHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!” She arches and tries to move away, squirming, “Y-you cheater! Y-y-you know—eeeeeeehehehe!—you kn-kno-hohohoho!—you know I c-caaaaAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Lotor snickered, “You did say to try and get you out of bed love! So this is how I’m going to do it!” He took in a deep breathe before pushing his face into her neck and blowing a raspberry into it.

“EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!” 

He grunts when she wiggles and manages to pull off his cock and grabs the blankets to roll off the bed and away from the tickle fiend himself. She lands on the floor with a thump and a squeak, which causes the naked prince to start laughing affectionately.

But after a moment, Lotor blinked when she didn’t sit up nor move for a good solid minute. He frowned before he slowly moved to the edge of the bed.

“…Allura? Allura are you all right?” He slowly reached to touch the blanket she had pulled over herself, “Allura seriously are you?”

If he had bothered to look back, he would have seen his naked girlfriend with her hands raised for her sweet vengeance.

“AH!” he squawked when she grabs his ankle and tickles his foot, “Allura whaaaaaahahahahahahaha! Ohohohoho noooohohohoho!”

The Princess smiled devilishly as she moves to sit on his back to pin him and continue to tickle him before he could try to kick her away with his free foot. She hummed softly as she continues to tickle torture him, his laughter music to her ears.

“Do you surrender my prince?”

She yells when a pillow connects to her side and causes her to flop off him. She blinked a moment before she grabbed her own pillow when Lotor sits up with a small smirk.

“Oh far from it my dear princess…far from it….” 

 


	26. Day 26: Thace/Ulaz (Lactation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz’s heat is on the way, so Thace decides to help him through the pre-heat symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness 5 days left! have some lactation stuff, hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He groaned and shifted around in the pillow nest uncomfortably, ears folded back as he pulled his knees in and grumbles. 

Of all the times for his heat to be coming, it had to be a week before his mission. It was now postponed until his heat was over and he was able to get back on his suppressants which he had forgotten during his time in the medical wing.

Being around all those cubs and tending to them, making sure they had their medications and their vaccines and comforting them while their parents and guardians were being tended to. He just couldn’t leave them alone especially when they’re medical wing was so stretched thin.

A mumbled as he pulls a pill over his head before he hears the door open and the familiar footsteps. He slowly peaked out from under the pillow and huffed quietly when he sees Thace holding a bag with what smelled like jinko buns, divonx noodles and other goodies. 

He purrs deeply, “Hello darling.”

Thace smile a at him softly, putting the food down and kneeling down next to the pillow nest, “Hello fluffy…How are you feeling?”

“Mmmm….” he huffed before he turns on to his back and lightly pats his chest. 

His nipples were aching and making wet spots on the loose shirt he was wearing, while his thighs and hips were cramping in preparation for the heat. He felt so uncomfortable….

A purr leaves him whenhis mate gently strokes his head.

“That bad huh? Aw sweetheart I’m sorry…” he leaned down and kissed his forehead, “Is there anything I can do? Heating pad? Massage?”

Ulaz hummed a bit, one ear giving a small twitch. That sounded so good right now and he would love nothing more than to lay back and be pampered. Plus Thace had such nice hands that knew where to rub out the knots in his back and make him feel relaxed and soothed.

He hissed when he feels a bit more milk leaking out and making the wet spots bigger in his shirt, followed by the annoying ache. Why was it when he had his heats he leaked so much? It was such a nuisance to keep cleaning and changing his shirts especially when he didn’t want to leave his nest!

He turned to Thace, opening his mouth a moment to ask for the noodles before a light bulb went off in his head when his eyes land on those wonderful hands. 

“…….can you…maybe….?” He motions over his aching chest, “Perhaps…?”

Thace blinked before he smirked a little with a raised brow  “I was wondering if you’d ask or not.”

“Ooh hush you,” He playfully smacked his mate’s arm before moving back to let him into the nest.

Once comfortable and able to keep Ulaz comfortable, Thace slowly tugs the soaked shirt up. His mate hisses as his tender, hardened nipples were exposed to the cool air. Beads of white milk dribble out and stain into his white fur as his chest is swollen with milk. 

A blush comes over his face at the sudden sight: Ulaz lying back with his shirt rolled off and showing his lovely, slim form beneath the baggy clothing. His beautiful mate looked so hot like that….

“Ahem,” Ulaz huffed. “My chest isn’t going to stop aching from staring at it.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

He gently groped over the sensitive nipples, careful rubbing them between his fingers. A soft hum escaped Ulaz as he closed his eyes and slowly began to relax. Those strong, calloused fingers gently rub out the soreness little by little. The omega let off a soft moan of relief and tilted his head back to show his neck.

A little possessive feeling comes over Thace when he sees the mating mark he had left on Ulaz years ago. It was still clear enough to see but it still looked so old…

When his age started to purr louder, Thace looked down at the nipples as they leaked on to his hand. Maybe if he just….

“A-ah!” Ulaz gasped when he feels a warm mouth suddenly close over one of his nipples. His cheeks darken when he looks down and sees Thace suckling on one of his nubs.

One hand was massaging the other nipple as he lightly sucks in the milk. Said milk stains his fingers as he lightly caresses down Ulaz’s side with his free hand with a content hum.

“Aaaaaah…,haaa….Thace…mmmmm…” Ulaz blushes as he reached up and lightly stroked over his ears with a dopey smile. 

He feels heat lightly beginning to tingle down his spine at the pleasant sensation as relief fills him. He couldn’t help it after spending the past few hours with his chest aching and having nothing to relieve with all the nipple pumps being used by new mothers and younger omegas and the rare few betas going through their first heats.

This was exaclty what he needed.

“Mmmm…mmmrrrr~” he slowly slips his legs around Thace and gives a soft moan when he feels a slight bulge through his mate’s pants. 

Thace gave a deep growl before closing his mouth over the nipple and sucking on it hard enough that a hicky would form. 

Ulaz arches with a gasp, biting his bottom lip as sweet sensations of having his nipples sucked goes to his slit. He moaned when Thace’s hips slowly ground into his.

“Mmmmmoooohoooonnngh…..”

Well…it wasn’t the most common way to relieve an omega’s lactation cycle but he’s not complaining~


	27. Day 27: Hepta/Crew, Sendak/Hepta/Haxus (Degradation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to run an efficient ship, the soldiers need an efficient way to relieve stress. Once a month Hepta is that stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hepta loving tonight! Oh man only 4 days left, gaaaaaah! I hope you’re enjoying this and has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

His ears pin back as he bows his head at his current position.

In all his years of serving Commander Sendak and Firet Lieutenant Haxus, he still surprised himself at the things he was willing to do for them. He was completely naked with his hands tied under him and legs held spread open in a near split to give complete access to….Well whoever wanted to come up first.

Hepta’s eyes scan the room as he lay completely bound and helpless on the small table for the entire crew to see. 

Corporals, majors, sergeants and grunts alike were still gathering around him. He didn’t need to look up to know how they were looking at him. Stars, he could practically sense the smirks directed at him and smell the arousal his current position caused. 

There’s sudden quiet footsteps as the small crowd of underlings part to let the Firet Lieutenant through.

Haxus looked as regal as ever as he strides in quietly, fingers fiddling with an ink stylus as he approaches the bound second lieutenant. He was dressed in a casual version of his lieutenant uniform as he stops to stand over him a moment.

“….You all know the rules,” Haxus said softly as he slowly reached up and caressed a hand up Hepta’s thigh, “One turn each. If two or three of you want to share a turn then you may but that’s all you’ll get. Mark it down when you’re finished with him. Remember the safe signal is two snaps. Failure to recognize the safe signal is punishable by being banned. Are we clear?”

Those sharp nails lightly trace over the wet slit as Hepta shivered. He could still feels Haxus’ fingers stretching him only a few minutes before the crew had arrived. His cock was semi hardened and his toes curl softly when his clit is lightly nudged. 

The crew nodded at Haxus’ instructions, though their eyes never left Hepta as their first lieutenant was lightly playing with him.

“Good. Now then,” Haxus pulls his hand back and he moves to sit off to the side and observe for now, leaving the stylus on Hepta’s stomach.

“Fill up the little cum dumpster. His slit has missed being full.” 

Hepta lowered his ears, blushing darkly when the first one walks forwards: a tall, well muscled sergeant alpha female who purrs down at him with a smirk. He bites his lips as he sees her cock slipping out: a pretty slim one with a finely thick width. Not as big as Commander Sendak but he wasn’t going to complain.

He blushes and whimpers when he feels her push in with ease, a soft hiss escaping her.

“Stars….you feel like you ain’t been fucked in a year instead of a month…” she drawled, “Stars be damned…!” She began to move her hips forwards, starting a smooth, plunging rhythm right against his spot.

“Aaaa…aaa….!”

“Hmmm, looks like someone was prepared for tonight…” a voice hissed from the crowd as they begin to gather closer.

Hepta gasped softly when the sergeant rubs his clit with her thumb while her other hand groped over the base of his cock. He bites his bottom lip when. She stops with her cock deep inside him before she slowly holds his hips and slowly rotates them in circle to make sure he could feel every inch of her length rubbing just the tight spots.

“Oooooh….!” He bites his bottom lip.

“We’ve barely even started and he’s already moaning like he’s in heat…”

“Ah cut the little cumslut some slack. I bet he’s missed having us fuck him, haven’t you?” 

“Hmmm, I can’t wait to see all the cum that drips out of him when we’re done….”

The voices around him cause the heat from the sergeant’s cock ducking him to spread through him slowly. He trembles slightly as he tilts his head back with a choked moan when her thrusts begin to pick up. A cry left him at the rough hits against his spot as his toes curl hard enough to make a small crack.

“Haaaa…Stars look at you…you like this don’t you whore? You like being full and fucked like this…showing off for everyone like you try to show off for Sendak and Haxus.”

“Mmm….haaaa….” Hepta whined at the familiar slap of balls over his folds as he arches harshly, “Aaaaaaaaaaaah……!!!”

“Yeah thars right…Don’t try to hold it back how much you love this…..!” She pants as she grows closer to her own orgasm.

“Hurry up and cum inside the slut already!”

“I want to see the first load dribbling out!”

“Fill the cumslut up!”

The words made his face burn in shame and pleasure as he thumps his head back against the wall. Shame at the names he was called as he had his legs opened and was being fucked by someone below his station while the pleasure was from the fact he knew he was pleasing Haxus and Sendak….

Hepta gasps and almost cums right there when the first load warms his wet slit.  The sergeant grunts a moment and hisses softly as she resists the urge to slump over him. He feels her heavy breaths on his chest a moment before she picks up the stylus and slowly makes the first tally mark with a satisfied sigh.

He watched her zip up her pants before she turns and goes back into the crowd. She gives a few of the others high fives like she had just scored the goal in crashball.  The next crewmember walks up, a male beta sergeant with small tusks peaking over his lower lip. 

He smirks down at Hepta as he’s panting and whining softly as he raises his hips a bit wantonly.

Then blinks when a second one, an omega major walks up to join him. The amajor picked up the stylus as the second sergeant grips Hepta’s hips firmly to hold him open wider as the major crouched down and leaned forwards to lick and suckle on Hepta’s clit, drawing a squeal out of him.

“Thats it little whore…you like having your underlings fucking you and playing with you don’t you? You’re always so much prettier on your back and taking cock like a fucking champ….”

“Mmmm…p-ple-aaah!” The warm tongue licks harder at him and draws a whimper from his throat.

“Heh…don’t worry, don’t worry, you’ll get cock soon….” the second sergeant leaned over him with a smirk as the stylus is handed to him.

Hepta whines when he feels something being written on his other thigh though he had a feeling he knew what was being written.

There was some snickers and deep rumbling purrs around him.

“Damn right he’s a whore…”

“A pretty needy one!”

“He should be fucked once a week not once a month!”

The second lieutenant groaned and turned his head slightly to where Haxus was still sitting. Although he hadn’t moved or said anything, his eyes seemed to be practically burning with a possessiveness as he watches him. The same one Sendak has whenever someone so much as looks at him wrong, hence why Haxus was here and the commander was not.

They make eye contact a moment before Haxus gives a small, pleased smirk.

……………….

He had lost count of the tally marks that were put on his thighs.

They were at the last crewmember the rest sated and relaxed for the time being. Any stress from the month had disappeared from each and everyone standing by the door. The Crew now waits for the final member to finish with Hepta.

He was barely coherent as the large corporal slams deep into him. If his thighs weren’t already numb from being fucked earlier he would think he was beginning to bruise from the rough fucking.

His head lolled back as the corporal digs his nails into his hips and Hepta looked at Haxus again. He bites his bottom lip as a pleading look crosses his face.

The first lieutenant stared, unwavering a moment…before he gives a slight nod.

At the permission given, Hepta opens his mouth in a silent scream as he cums around the other. The mixed cum of the others gushes out around the cock as the new load joins the rest. 

He barely feels the corporal pull out as slick and spunk slides from his twitching slit and on to the floor.

Hepta moaned weakly as his ears lower and he shivers, “Mmmmm…..”

The voices of the crew fade as they all leave him in the room, the doors closing behind them. 

There’s a moment of silence before he hears Haxus’ foot steps as his Dom slowly begins untying his ankles. He was careful as he massaged around them to get the blood flowing again before slowly lowering them. He continued to repeat the process to Hepta’s wrists before giving a light kiss to them.

“Sendak and I are so proud of you Hepta,” he whispered as he slowly pulled out a warm blanket and wraps it around him.

Hepta shivered before he feels Haxus pick him up, coccooned in the soft warmth of the comforter. He cuddles close to him and hums as he’s carried out through another door. One that lead to Sendak’s quarters.

Sendak was waiting with water and the bed set up with a bunch of pillows on it. He watched the two come him and he immediately extends his flesh arm in a silent order.

Haxus carefully lowered Hepta down so he was being held by Sendak as the commander lays back and holds the sore and fucked out omega gently. He gives the tired Hepta a soft nuzzle as Haxus climbs in beside them.

“He was phenomenal tonight,” Haxus whispered as he strokes Hepta’s ears, “Such a good boy.”

Sendak nodded and hummed, “Good…because once you are all rested and recovered….” he nuzzled Hepta as he spoke, “I’m going to remind you who you belong to my sweet, sweet second lieutenant.”

A shiver ran through said lieutenant before he slowly nods off to gentle petting and familiar warmth around his limp form.


	28. Day 28: Zarkon/Haggar (Striptease/Voyeurism/Exhibitionism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haggar stumbles upon her emperor at one of the hot springs while checking the Main Fleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days left! Hoooly fudge cakes and peanut brittle I can’t believe how far I’ve gotten with these. I really hole you guys are enjoying these. Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It was rare that the Emperor decided to use the springs that reside in the Main Fleet. It was a private little area that he had modeled after the natural hot springs that he resided in the Mountains Of Daibazaal. 

The water was kept as a comfortable temperature with the fake, smooth rocky terrain and a few birds that would stroll along here and there and keep the rocks cleaned and guard the Emperor when he used the springs. 

He could still remember walking through the real mountains like this when he was young, and sitting in one with his parents after a day of running in the snowy peaks. 

He hummed a moment as he sits by the spring’s edge and lightly runs his fingers over the water, in more comfortable clothing and his crown off for the time being. Right then, a chill ran up his spine even though the area was filled with warmth coming from the steam that surrounds him.

His ears give the smallest twitch before he hummed at the familiar sensation of eyes he couldn’t see watching him. He pauses a moment before small smirk quirks at his lips. He slowly starts to stretch.

_So she’s watching…good._

…………………

Haggar looked through the eyes of one of the birds that was a perched a little ways away out of the Emperor’s line of sight. She could not help but worry for her Emperor. Especially when he went to places she couldn’t follow without rousing suspicion or was banned from going.

She watched him a moment, his back to her little spy as he feels the water under his fingertips. For a moment she reaches to close the small portal window and return to her work. 

Zarkon then stood up, causing her pause as she watched him curiously a moment…before he face darkens when he starts to pull lightly on the buttons that hold his sleeveless shirt closed. Her eyes focus on the shirt opening slowly to show his chest, the fabric opening further the lower his fingers go.

She bites her bottom lip as her eyes get a climbs at the light softness to his stomach, not uncommon for someone his age. It didn’t take away from his attractiveness in the slightest as he rolls the open shirt off his broad, scaled shoulders. Markings were tattooed along his naked arms, from the olden days before his rise to Emperor. 

He slowly stretched his arms over his head, eyes closed as he get the kinks out of his shoulders spine.

The steam rising around him did not help in the slightest as the scene was not helping with the heat forming between the High Preistess’ legs.

_What are you doing!? This is your Emperor!_

She hissed before she reached up to close the portal again….only to stop when he slides his hands slowly down sides to grip the hem of his pants.

_Oh stars above be merciful…._

He turned around so his back faced her again before he slowly slips the trousers down and slips his strong, powerful legs out. 

Her entire face turns a new shade of purple as she gets a good look at his beautiful,  smooth, well rounded ass. He cocked his hips and stretches one of his legs out slightly, giving a small peek at his soft cock and deflated knot hanging between his thighs.

Without thinking, Haggar slipped a  hand under her robes and gropes over her crotch before squeezing her thighs around said hand. She bites her bottom lip and blushes deeply. 

_Stars what is wrong with me? He’s my Emperor…I shouldn’t be doing this…._

Ah but it’s not like he knew she was watching him…

………………..

Zarkon slowly slid his hands down his thighs, moving around to sit on the edge of the spring, hoping she has a perfect view of what he was about to do. Slowly he leaned back on a smooth rock with one foot in the spring while the other was bent at the knee.

His cock was limp between his thighs but slowly it was starting to rise and harden as he imagined Haggar watching him,

Those gorgeous yellow orbs glowing with lust, imagining her getting wet from watching him. Would she be touching herself? We’re her Druids with her, watching him too perhaps?

Slowly, Zarkon took his cock into his hand and slowly began to pump it. His ears lower slowly as he tilted his head back and relaxes into his own touch. He bites his bottom lip with a strained groan as he slowly begins to pump his cock, 

Pre cum leaked our on to his hand from the tip, acting almost like a lubricant for him to pump himself more smoothly. He used his other hand to slowly grope and rub over the base of his knot. Heat began to spread through him as he closed his eyes and imagined Haggar pumping him with that smirk on her face as she looks down at him. Feeling that long soft white hair lightly tickle his face when it hangs over her shoulders,

“Mmmmmmrrrrr~”

……………………….

Haggar bites into her knuckle as she slowly rubs at her clit, her ears lowered as she watches her Emperor jerking himself off. Her cunt twitches slightly at the soft noises he made and the way his face tenses up in pleasure.

He was just..so beautiful like that.

She pulls over a chair to kneel on as she spreads her knees further and slowly rubs over his pussy. What she wouldn’t give to just be there. To hear him moaning for her as she would ride him.

To feel his hands on her breasts as she felt him hit against we spot as she felt over his arms and shoulders. Just a chance to actually worship that beautiful body.

_Stars if he only knew how bad I wanted him right now,.._


	29. Day 29: Shiro/Galra, Shiro/Sendak (Glory Hole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shiro doesn’t fight he’s tasked with other things,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oooooh man 2 days left! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! I hope you guys enjoy, I know I had fun writing some Shiro getting fucked. Anyways, hope you liked and has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails.

As always he waited patiently in the stall.

The dark lavender walls had been given a fresh coat of paint, the dents smoothed out, stains gone and the scratches marks erased. Some of them his, some from others put in here before him. He was crouched down to be level with the holes in the walls.

His thighs were already trembling slightly in anticipation as his cock was hard and tucked away within the silk cloth of the thong he was wearing and his hole already lubed up and stretched for those who would like to fuck him there. The familiar creak of the doors opening and the chatter of the people entering can be heard as he licks his lips and waits by the hole in front of him

It was the Champion’s turn tonight to give the Galra within the Main Fleet the attentions they desired.

Gladiators were given the option when they wanted a break from the ring: either they could let themselves be fucked for the night or be sent to the Druids to get…upgrades.

Shiro has learned from his mistake when he had first decided the latter. His prosthetic arm lightly taps its fingers on the floor when he heads the first ones beginning to approach the stall. 

He licks his lips and waits almost eagerly to see who he had tonight. Maybe he’d get the one with the bulbous tip, the one with the patterned ridges or maybe the one with the thick knot at the base. So many different kinds of cocks to tend to….!

The Champion would be lying if he said he hadn’t grown to enjoy this. It became a time where he could relax, have a good time and have no one but the guards know it’s him.

A sweet little escape from the reality of his sittuation.

The first phallus slips through the hole; it was a thick one with little rounded ridges along the underside and narrow tip. It twitches slowly, already semi hard. 

Shiro licked his lips as he watched the dark grey precum dribbled down the underside.

He leaned up and slowly took the tip in his mouth and slowly drags it along the head in slow, firm licks. He feels the cock twitch as it starts to fully erect from just his mouth, his hand restringing on the sides of the one hole. 

“Ooooooh…Stars yes….aaaah….!”

The sound of claws dragging down the wall from the other side makes Shiro smirk a bit. It must be a new one to be reacting so fast to it. He slowly takes the cook in his mouth as he relaxes his throat to slowly take it down inch by inch.

From the corner of his eyes he sees another cock slip in to the hole next to the other. This one had a noticeable knot to it with small ridges one each side of the tip and a few little tattoo markings on it. He hears someone chuckle softly as he reached over with his hand and grips around the base,

“Mmmm….damn he’s got a good grip…he’s good with that mouth too right?”

A shuddering whimper answers the one who spoke as Shiro moved his head down further. He started to bob his head with a shudder as he feels the precum dripping into his mouth.

With a deep, slow inhale, Shiro moved his head down to deepthroat him with a groan. A warmth spreads through him at the loud moans and curses his work was eliciting.

And he was only getting started~

………………….

His face was sticky with cum in little to now time by the fifth cock he was sucking and the sixthand seventh ones he was pumping in his hands. He felt the spin dripping down his chin, over his chin and down his chest. His hands were stained with it as well as his legs squeezed together.

Shiro moaned as his mouth was fucked as his own cock was hard from the rough thrusts down his throat. Stars he wishes he was being fucked while sucking  and pumping them…

_Tmp tmp tmp_

He blinked and pulled off a moment to look back at the quiet knock on the other wall.

“Mmmm….?”

For a moment there’s nothing in the holes on that side….before he saw it.

Heat spreads over his face when he sees the large phalls that lightly prods against the crack of his ass. The knot was huge even thought it had not yet grown to full size and there was soft purple fur under the base. The cock itself was bigger than any Shiro has seen in his life. He could see the veins along the sides of it through the purple foreskin…

“Well?” A voice spoke up, “Are you going to service me Champion?

That voice….

Shiro whimpered softly, “Yes….Commander Sendak…..”

Slowly he moved his hips back with a shudder. He bites his lip as he reached back and tugs the thong to the side to let the cock slowly slide between his ass cheeks and into his hole.

Stars of all the people he thought would be in here tonight, he truly had not expected Sendak. The Commander who seemed to be one of the biggest fans of his gladiator matches since he was always seen at Zarkon’s side during them. He had to admit he was rather handsome in a fluffy, rugged kind of way….

He gasps quietly as the cock stretches him open slowly before he hears a sharp snap.

“Hey! Don’t forget about me sweet lips.”

Shiro blushed at the small nickname before he closed his mouth over the cock once more. He moaned as Sendak sink in deeper until the tip brushes over the human’s sweet spot.

A whine escapes Shiro as his cock twitches within the silky thong as he raised his hips. 

Well…he could spend his breaks from the gladiator rings in worse ways.


	30. Day 30: Krolia/Kolivan (Stockings/Breast Worship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia shows Kolivan some of Earth’s fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man!! Tomorrow is the last day of Kinktober!! I really enjoyed this! The last fic for Kinktober day 31 is going to be posted on A03 since it’s another art/fic collab. I hope you enjoy this! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It had been so long since she had worn any clothing from Earth. 

Walking through the streets today she had looked at what remained of the clothes that the planet had salvaged and repurposed while recovering from the invasion. She had looked at some more comfortable clothes for Keith to wear when she spotted them.

Krolia had been surprised but also pleased when she and seen between the socks and stockings, garments she honestly never thought she would see again. The sight of them had given her a sense of nostalgia as she remembered her late mate had loved seeing her walk around in these garments and…well only these garments.

Hence why she didn’t think twice about buying them before returning back to the Garrison base and how she found herself in the bathroom slipping them on.

She kept checking the clock as she slides the fish net stockings up her thighs, humming quietly as she smoothed them over her long legs. There were a little snug around her ass and thighs as she slowly turns in front of the mirror.

“..Hmmmm…” she sighs a bit, “Stars it has been a while hasn’t it…?” She turns to face her reflection before she gives a stretch.

Her eyes drift to the clock and she hummed. Kolivan would be returning from patrol soon…

She perks up before she smirks as an idea formed in her head. Well her lover did say he was curious about some of Earth’s culture and fashion…

_20 minutes later…._

Kolivan sighed softly as the door slides open with a quiet hiss. 

When he looks up he sees Krolia’s little purse hanging off one of the chairs in the kitchenette before he hears a soft creak from the bedroom. He tilted his head curiously.

Was she napping? Well he wouldn’t be surprised since she had the evening shift yesterday. He quietly goes to set his blade down on the table and pushes his hair back over his shoulder.

“Kolivan~”

His ears perk up, “Ah you’re awake, good,” he didn’t look up as he moves to put his own bag down on the table, “I wasn’t sure if you were asleep, but since you aren’t I thought—”

When he looks up, his voice cuts off with a soft strangled choke at the sight that greets his eyes.

His lover, his girlfriend (as the humans put it), was standing in the doorframe to their room. She leaned against it, and poses a little. His eyes immediately go to the net like stockings that hug her long, strong legs and lovely hips…and nothing else. His eyes widened as he looks her over in stunned silence.

“Well? What do you think?” She slowly walks towards him with her hips swaying enticingly until she stopped in front of him.

Kolivan gulped and slowly fell back into a chair with wide eyes, “I…Stars….You look…”

Krolia purred softly as she slid on to his lap, straddling his hips with a smirk. Slowly she slid her hands over his shoulders and gently plays with his braid smiling softly as she leans over him. 

Giving him an unblocked view of her soft, supple breasts.

“Stars Krol…” he whispered softly, looking up at her.

“What?” She tilted her head smiling, at him warmly, “See something you like?”

He raised a brow, “Hmmm…I think you know the answer to that.”

A soft purr answers him as she leans down and nudges her forehead to his with a smile, “So then you like it?”

He reached up slowly and lightly caresses his hand up one of her thighs, eyes softening as they roam over her battle scars. He leaned up and kissed her warmly on the lips as her fingers gently tug his braid free and slowly card through the soft white locks.

A shiver ran up Krolia’s spine when one of his strong, calloused hands dips between her thighs and slowly rubs her through the stockings. She mewls softly and closes her eyes when the kiss breaks and he starts to mouth over her neck. He weals his free arm around her waist and gropes over over of her breasts.

She gasps softly when he lightly roles one of her nipples between his fingers,  shiver running through her when he kisses down between her tits. He carefully mouths over a scar on her left breast. 

Krolia gasps as she tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning softly as she tilts her head back, “Aaaah….mmm…”

She arched softly when he lightly bites down on the supple skin, marking her there as he rubs harder at her folds. He could feel her slick sleeping through the stockings, before he pulls back and lightly licks over the spot he bit her.

“Mmmm….” Krolia pulled Kolivan closer, leaning down to kiss over the small ridges on his head with a mewl.

He manages to find her clit and slowly rolls it between his fingers, purring deeply. He continues to play with her breasts with a deep purr, loving how soft and they felt under his hand and

A small smirk forms on Krolia’s face as she tilts her head back and bites her bottom lip.

This had gone better than she had hoped.


	31. Day 31: Throk/Lotor (Blood/Costumes/Sadism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Scientist shouldn’t tamper with the unknown~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween’s my dear lovelies! Here is the final installment for Kinktober 2018, another gorgeous art/fic collab with the lovely galra-slut who is an absolute sweetheart and amazing artist. Go check her out and her gorgeous art!
> 
> This was such a fun month to write all these and I hope next year will be just as fun!
> 
> Hope you all have a safe Halloween!
> 
> This has not been beta read.

 

The cuffs bite into his wrists with the hook holding the chain back tautly. His thighs tremble as his feet scrape against the ground with ropes around his ankles holding his legs open and the gag covering the entire lower half of his face. He squirms a bit in his bindings with a soft grunt.

The scientist uniform...or well the slutty facsimile of one lightly dug into his skin. The front of the skirt was opened and gave a clear view of his uncovered thighs, where the boots stopped. If one were to lift the front of the skirt further they would see his half hardened cock and his twitching slit on full display.

Complete with the gag, shaped like the lower part of the Galra scientist's masks to make sure they don't breathe in any toxic chemicals in their workspace. While he could breathe through this gag, it dug into his skin with how tight it was tied. He was thankful it covered the blush on his cheeks.

"Mmm..." Throk's ears twitch as his legs ached from the chase earlier.

Although he knew the ship was empty and no one from the Main Fleet would have seen him, the mere idea of one of his colleagues witnessing what happens on the Crown Prince's personal ship would _never_ let him live it down. But it wasn't enough to make him want to stop either.

Oh no, they've been doing this for a long time. Every secret rendezvous, every detour from the main mission, every little chance he had that would have them playing these wonderful games he took and he took eagerly. He couldn't help it. This was addicting and he never got enough to satisfy him for long.

Tonight's game, their little role play, was especially exciting even as he was growing impatient for the Prince to hurry up.

Theres a quiet hiss before light pours in from the door behind his bound form. He can see the shadow of his body against the floor before he hears footsteps and the soft sweeping sound of a cape on the floor as the light is blocked out by whoever stood in the door. There's a moment of silence before the door slides back shut with a sharp hiss.

"You certainly gave me a quite the hunt, little scientist."

Chills ran through Throk's spine as his ears lower. His legs shift slightly as heat pools between his thighs when the footsteps resume and grow louder the closer his captor came. There's a soft yellow, almost halo-like glow that increases the closer the other gets before lovely, lavender hands grip Throk's sides slowly.

Throk looked down and felt his heart start to race when he sees the sharp claws. They circle over the fabric ever so lightly causing the 'scientist' to squirm and arch away. He knew from personal experience how much damage those claws could do to those foolish to lose or drop their weapon.

"It's futile to try and escape me...after all this time studying my rift did you really believe you could escape me?"

A muffled whine escapes Throk when those nails puncture through the fabric and rips it up along his sides. Throk started to pant softly and whimper when the familiar burning sting is followed by wet warmth of blood.

He can feel those sinful lips lightly trace along the back of his head before one of those hands lightly grip the two tails of fur near his neck. A groan leaves the bound Galra as his head is pulled back and he finds himself looking up.

A pair of lovely blue eyes against yellow scelera glow softly as they look down at him. The face of the eyes owner smirks down at him with two lovely strands of glowing yellow ribbons of light were interwoven with that lovely white hair. A blood soaked finger tip lightly traces up Throk's throat and under his chin as those eyes never left his face.

Lotor purred deeply as he lightly brushes his lips over the galra's forehead, "...It would be so easy to cut you open you know."

Those naked thighs start to tremble when he spoke. The scent of slick starts to fill the air as Throk felt his crevice clench at the promise of pain. If his ankles weren’t tied so firmly he would be squeezing his thighs shut and rubbing them together in anticipation. He felt the grip on his strands of fur loosen.

"I could just drag my claws through this beautiful skin you hide under this...cheap fabric and watch your blood drip all over the floor. And then when I'm sure I've marked every inch of you..."

Throk bucked when he felt a hand cup between his lips. He whines and blushed harshly as his cock is groped and he feels the tips of Lotor's claws drag lightly along the fold of his slit.

"Hmmmm...! Mmm mmmm mmm...!" He squealed as his clit is pinched lightly between two claws and slowly being tugged and twisted slightly. He toes curled on their boots before he feels Lotor's hips flush against his, his blush spreading to the back of his neck when he feels the familiar bulge against his ass.

With one light harsh pinch that draws a sob from the bound Galra, Lotor slowly hooked his claws into the belt of the skirt. He carefully pulls and pulls and pulls—

Throk's ears lower at the ripping snap before he feels cold air against his now exposed ass as the skirt falls to the floor.

The warmth of Lotor's body backs way from Throk and leaves him for a moment. The air on his wounded sides makes him tremble and breathe shakily before he looks back and forth to try and see where the other was.

Suddenly a hand closes tight over his neck with the claws puncturing through the skin. Thankfully they had avoided important veins there though it didn't stop the soft flow of blood that warms the outside of his neck. He gives a cry into the muzzle like gag as the nails pull out and slowly grips the front of the uniform and rips it open to gain access to Throk's chest.

Seeing him fully now, Throk blushed and stared at him. He looked...so otherworldly with the beautiful outfit. The cloak seemed to almost flow behind him and he was dressed like a royal from another world completely. He felt like the breath was being drawn from his lungs at how struck he was seeing him in the beautiful shades of dark and midnight blues, soft purple and the bits of yellow long the sides with little bits of feel on the knees and shoulders.

He swallows thickly when the blood from his neck is smeared down his front, down his collar bone and between his pecs.

"Lets start carving a few reminders of who you belong to now, my little scientist..."

The slick almost gushes from between his folds at the little phrase.

...

The rattling of chains and muffled cries of pain and pleas echoes through the room.

Blood stained the floor beneath the two as cuts, gashes and claw marks litter the Galra 'scientist's' chest, thighs, back ass and sides as the 'rift deity' ravaged him. Lotor bared his sharp teeth as his ears pin back to his head, eyes squeezed shut as he lost himself to the sweet clench of Throk's slit.

"Mmmm! Plmmm! Plmmm plmmm plmm...!"

His claws dug into Throk's buttocks, puncturing new little wounds into the skin there as he drives his hips harder into him.

Lotor's voice was rough as he growled to the other, "Please? Are you begging me now? For what?"

The pace picked up, eliciting a screech as slick and blood from his slit gushes our slightly around the cock. The painful heat and warmth of pleasure fused together as his legs struggle to wrap around the other's waist. The ropes around them had been long ripped off them and he sobs wantonly as his spot is hit.

"Are you begging for mercy, you little slut?" Lotor's ears pin back a he breathes heavily, "You should have kept your distance...you should never have tinkered with beings you don't understand...and now..."

Throk started to hyperventilate the closer he was to his orgasm. He rolled his eyes back as a sweet haze overwhelms him. His hands twitch as he tenses up the closer to the edge he got. As he tilted his head back and trembled he could feel those fangs lightly brush over his bleeding throat.

"Plmmm..mmmm...mmm...!"

_"You're Mine."_

His vision suddenly was black as he arched so hard he swears he hears a small crick in his back. His hearing seemed to go out for a moment as all feeling in his body is over ran by wonderful release. There was no different between pain and pleasure as his cock twitches score releasing his cum in thick, long bursts. He barely felt it before hissing at the sting of his slit when Lotor fills him.

He didn't even realize Lotor had bitten his neck until he pulled his head away while breathing heavily.

It took what felt like ages for Throk to slowly come down from the high of orgasm...before the cold numbness sets in.

"...Throk"

His vision blurs a moment as he groans quietly.

"Throk...Throk What is...?"l

Lotor's voice started to fade out as Throk went limp and gave into exhaustion. He barely hears the panicked yelp that left the other's mouth before silence reigns.

...

When he wakes up, he hisses at how sore he feels.

His chest, his neck, his arms and his legs felt heavy on the soft plush cushions under him. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a little when he finds himself wrapped in a nice, warm purple blanket. With a pained grunt he slowly rolled on to his back.

The slight itchy texture of bandages on his wounds and the familiar pinch of the device used to heal soldier's injuries on his back causes him to pause before he looks around at the bed chamber.

There was a shelf full of books and a desk with data pads stacked up on it with two doors; one to a bathroom, the other an exit/entrance.

Throk flinched slightly when gently fingers lightly brush between his ears. He blinked groggily before he purrs a little when the fingers continue to gently stroke over the soft fur on his head. He didn't even think as he turned over and found himself with his head on a nice warm lap.

Soon two hands are gently stroking Throk's head before one of them holds something warm to his dried lips.

"Drink."

He blinked a little as his vision adjusts and he looks up to see Lotor above him. The Prince was now in a nice robe and soft purple nightwear. The long white hair was in a braid that hangs over his shoulder as he tilts the bowl of tea into the other's mouth.

The scene was over, but they weren't Prince and Commander again quite yet.

No right now, they were a dom tending and caring for his sub after a very rough session.

Throk purred faintly when he finds the tea isn't scalding hot and drinks in slow sips. He's too tired and aching to be snarky right now. The bowl is pulled away when it's empty before he feels Lotor shift and slowly lay back on the pillows and carefully tugged Throk up to rest his head on his stomach.

"Mmmmm..." Throk's eyes drooped as he slowly began to nod off.

"Rest," Lotor whispered softly, "You did so good for me tonight...your performance was spot on...now rest and recover for next time..."

His eyes close slowly as he goes back to sleep with a content purr and stress gone from his body.

He was safe for now.


End file.
